The 7th Child
by eve-morgan-5
Summary: After the Chamber of Secrets, Fudge decides to throw Ginny in Azkaban on the questionable advice of Lucius Malfoy despite Dumbledore's objections. This sets into motion a chain of events that will change the course of the Wizarding World as we know it. Rewrite of books 3 onwards. Canon pairings, slight Weasley bashing. Rated T for slight swearing
1. Prologue

The 7th Child

_A/N: Hi, this is my first fanfiction so I'm really sorry if its kinda shit and all that but I had this idea that was inspired by the summary of The World as we knew it and it just kinda kept festering! I hope you enjoy and I'll try and upload soon as soon as I figure out how to do the new chapter things. - Eve x _

Prologue: The Chamber of Secrets

Ginny sat huddled in her mother's lap as Dumbledore calmly explained to her parents what had happened. "Many great witches and wizards have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort Miss Weasley, you should not blame yourself" Dumbledore kept saying (in a variety of different ways) but Ginny still felt sick to her stomach. She'd confessed her darkest desires to Voldemort of all people and he'd played her like one of those muggle puppets her dad always got excited over when he saw them. She was weak and foolish and pathetic and -

"Ginny, Professor Dumbledore said you're not to be expelled, I said that there was nothing to worry about now, didn't I?"

Molly Weasley's voice broke through Ginny's dark thoughts and she breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't her fault (though a little voice kept questioning that) and Dumbledore understood and it was going to be alright. However, before Dumbledore could continue with what he was saying before her mother's interruption, Lucius Malfoy and Minister Fudge walked in, with two other people who she didn't recognise. Ginny's heart stopped.

"Minister Fudge, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore's voice was pleasant but the dangerous undertones showed how truly angry this interruption had made him. Ginny shrank back into her mother's lap, and the cold fingers of dread began the claw their way into her mind.

"Dumbledore, this child opened the Chamber of Secrets and endangered the entire student body and you want to allow her to remain in school? The girl should be in Azkaban!" Fudge's voice was weak but still held no question that that was what was going to happen. "As the Minister I'm afraid I will have to have her arrested, due to the severity of the crimes, which automatically invokes an expulsion from Hogwarts. Miss Weasley, your wand please."

Ginny watched in horror as her wand was snatched out of her hand and snapped in half, and then felt herself being forcibly dragged to her feet and away from her mother by the two unknown individuals. Her mother and father looked shocked, Dumbledore murderous, Lucius Malfoy smug, and Fudge proud. That was the last thing she saw of them before she felt a sudden lurch and she arrived in a place that felt… dark.

Azkaban.

-The 7th Child-

A few days following Ginny's arrest found Harry Potter in Dumbledore's office; in his opinion the amazing wizard had never looked so tired. Harry was nervous about this, all the Weasleys were convinced that Ginny was evil following a talk with the Minister and the subsequent Daily Prophet article, but Harry was not so easily persuaded. In complete honesty, he was shocked with the speed in which the exceptionally close family had turned their backs on their youngest. The Minister must have had a very convincing argument, Harry thought, to make the Weasleys believe that Ginny opened the Chamber on purpose. And with that, Harry asked the question her had been burning to ask from the minute he saw the gargoyle.

"Ginny's not really evil is she?"

Dumbledore looked up, pride and shock evident on his face. "No Harry" he shook his head as he responded. "Ginny is not at fault, nor evil, and it saddens me that her family have so readily believed that she is. I was worried that you also believed these cruel stories, and had forgotten about the innocent little girl you had discovered in the chamber."

Harry shook his head aggressively. "No, I would never -, Ginny was so scared and no-one is that good of an actor… are they?" He ended on a question in the hopes that Dumbledore would reassure him more.

"No, I don't believe they are" came Dumbledore's reply.

"But we will get her out, right?"

"I will try everything in my power, to get her out of that place".

Harry smiled.


	2. Chapter 1: Loss of Innocence

The 7th Child

_A/N: So I figured out how to post new chapters so why not do 2 tonight?! Please review!_

_\- Eve x_

Chapter 1: Loss of innocence

Despair.

That's all Ginny had felt for the time she'd been in this cell, in the dark recesses of Azkaban. She knew she hadn't been in there long enough for the dementor-induced madness to take hold, but it felt like she'd been there for an eternity. But still, the small flicker of hope that Dumbledore and her family would rescue her kept her alive. It kept her from succumbing to the darkness that permeated every corner of this island.

Until the article.

Some cruel (or kind) guard had thrown her today's prophet and she had grabbed at it greedily before it even hit the floor. The paper was dated a week from her arrest (only 1 week?!) but that wasn't what held her attention. The headline was bold, mocking and painful, yet it held her stare like nothing else.

**WEASLEY FAMILY DISOWN DEATH EATER DAUGHTER**

Ginny's entire body shook. Her family thought she was a death eater? They thought she willingly did this? Her family didn't even want her anymore? Not for the first time, Ginny wished she'd died in that chamber. Her family… well not her family anymore, Ginny thought angrily before the crushing weight of it all hit her. She was alone. Completely alone. That small flicker died a little. For the first time Ginny realised that she might actually be stuck here for the rest of her life.

"Hey kid, you wanna throw that over here?"

Ginny turned sharply. In the cell across a skeletal man leaned against the bars his hands outstretched for the paper. His dark hair was matted and wild, and his eyes were sunken into his face. A glimmer of madness hid in their depths, and Ginny instantly recoiled. But at the same time, he was the first person to acknowledge her as a person, and not just a prisoner in this place. 'I shouldn't be afraid of someone who's in a cell' she thought, slowly forcing herself to relax. Then she spoke, and, to her pride, her voice didn't even shake.

"Yeah, I would, but I don't know if my throw would make it."

"I just saw that catch kid, and that was Quidditch player reflexes so I don't think a 5 metre throw is going to be that difficult."

Despite the circumstances, Ginny preened under the praise and lobbed the paper. To her glee it landed right it the man's arms.

"Told you you could do it, no need to hesitate next time, honestly kids…" he trailed off mumbling to himself incoherently. Ginny turned away, ready to have (yet another) nap, but the man's voice suddenly startled her.

"This is you? You're a death eater?"

Ginny spun back round, stung and bitter.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! I mean, yes that is me but I'm not a death eater, I didn't mean to do anything wrong, Dumbledore said I was possessed and it wasn't my fault but Fudge came barrelling in with Malfoy and…"

"Hey hey hey, calm down." The man stopped her rambling, and lent through the bars as much as he could. "I believe you."

"You… you do?"

"Yeah, I know what it's like to be accused of something you didn't do, or be told you're something you're not. It hurts, but you have to hold on to the understanding that you're innocent otherwise the floating bastards from hell will have a field day. Oh shit sorry shouldn't have swore… oh fucking hell did it again… MERLIN'S SAGGY BALLS!"

Ginny giggled, an odd sound in this place full of night terrors and dread. This strange man, with his mad eyes was trying to make her laugh by saying things her mum would scream at her for, but it was working. This man, who knew as little of her as she knew of him, had been so kind to her and without reason.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked. "I'm sorry, but I have no idea who you are, and you've been so nice to me."

"Me? I'm surprised you don't know. I'm Sirius Black."

-The 7th Child -

Dumbledore sighed. Despite his best efforts, the Weasley family had decided to take part in an interview that exposed the entire ordeal of the Chamber and Ginny's role. To make the situation even worse, any mention of the diary had been forgone, and so poor Ginny Weasley had had the blame placed (quite unfairly in his not so humble opinion) on her small shoulders. Getting Ginny out of Azkaban now was going to prove to be quite difficult if not impossible. 'She didn't even get a trial' Dumbledore thought sadly 'Much like with Sirius Black, they assumed guilt.' And then the wheels in the great Albus Dumbledore's mind started turning.

-The 7th Child -

As Dumbledore began to think about the situation, Ginny Weasley listened in growing horror to Sirius Black's tale. At first she'd been terrified, (Sirius Black was infamous in the wizarding world) but as he explained, the knot in Ginny's belly loosened and was gradually replaced with indignant anger.

"So I was thrown in here without a trail and left to rot, much like you. You'd think the ministry would have grown up after 11 years but still…" Sirius trailed off and looked up at Ginny who caught his eye and attempted to smile.

"I believe you. If you weren't innocent you would have gone mad by now."

"But I'm not innocent. I killed Lily and James with my ignorance."

"And I petrified 4 people, a ghost and a cat and nearly killed Harry with mine."

"Touche"

As Sirius moved further back into his cell, thus ending the conversation, Ginny looked up at the ceiling. Neither of them had properly committed the crimes of which they were accused (Sirius was ignorant, and Ginny possessed) but yet, neither were entirely blameless. She was not completely innocent, but she was not evil. And she was going to get out of this hell hole and prove it. To her now non-existent family, to the ministry and to everyone.

Her last thought before she fell asleep was that wishing she died in the chamber was a bit pointless. After all part of her did die. Her childlike innocence now lay in tatters where Harry had stabbed the diary.


	3. Chapter 2: Pettigrew

The 7th Child

_A/N: Thank you so much for the response! I kinda think I've wrote the characters too OOC but hey ho lets keep going. Also it's a slightly longer chapter with a couple more POVs than I usually use (I say usually, when I've only done about two chapters)_

_Realised that I forgot a disclaimer so here it is: I don't own any of the characters or places in this they belong to the great JK Rowling. _

_Thanks for reading! - Eve x_

Chapter 2: Pettigrew

"So you were all animagi? That's so cool! I really want to be one, McGonagall as cat was amazing, and I really wish I could do it…" Ginny rambled on to a half aware Sirius as they waited for the next guard patrol. This day of the week was 'Prophet day' as the guard on duty felt they had a right to know what the outside world was up to. Ginny was absolutely terrified. Last month, she'd been exposed to the fact that she no longer has a family, and from there it just got worse. Articles about how awful it was for the poor Weasleys, public condemnation from several people, and still nothing from Dumbledore and Harry. The fact that these two individuals in particular had not spoken out had shaken Ginny to her very core, but at the same time given her hope that they didn't believe the lies. Every Prophet day, Ginny prayed that they wouldn't be in it, she didn't think she'd survive if Dumbledore or Harry also thought her evil.

As if on cue, the footsteps of the guard marched through the cell, but this time, they were accompanied by someone else. When the guard and the mysterious visitor came into view, Ginny's entire chest tightened and she felt a deep well of hate rise up within her. Fudge. This was the man who had torn her out of her mother's arms and not listened to Dumbledore. This fool had sentenced her to life in Azkaban without stopping to ask about the whole story. She glared at him so heatedly that he actually took a step closer to Sirius' cell, although that was his only reaction.

"Well Robards, everything seems to be under control here, I best be off. Not good to linger around dementors you know." Fudge looked anxious to get off the island and Ginny couldn't blame him. Between her death glares and the dementors' draining presence, Fudge must be feeling very out of place. "Ah Black, you look bored, here have my copy of the Prophet. Well, must be going now, good day!" As Fudge thrust the paper through the bars of Sirius' cell he scuttled off down the corridor. Robards turned and began to follow the bumbling Minister of Magic and a more sedate pace, but not without shooting Ginny an amused look. Ginny smirked back, before slipping back into her usual despondent disposition that Azkaban had generated. Her bit of fun had ended when she felt the cold, deeply disturbing feeling that always accompanied Azkaban creep across her mind. About to lose herself in the pit of despair that dementors tended to generate, Ginny started when Sirius gave a sudden shout.

"IT'S HIM! IT'S THAT BACK-STABBING TRAITOR! THAT WEASEL!" Sirius looked wild, his face was furious, and Ginny was absolutely terrified, given this was the most emotion she'd ever seen him express. Still, she mustered her Gryffindor courage and asked him the question.

"Who?"

"It's Pettigrew the little rat! He's been living with a wizard family the last 11 years the little bastard."

"In his rat form?"

"Obviously Ginny, he's meant to be dead" Sirius rolled his eyes. But all Ginny could think of was that she'd only known one rat to live that long, and with a wizarding family.

"He's Scabbers isn't he? Pettigrew is my brother's rat." Sirius nodded in response and chucked the paper across the small corridor separating the cells. Ginny grabbed at it and looked. To her horror, her family were on the front page, with Scabbers on Ron's shoulder. She looked to see what they were doing in the Prophet, only to be surprised that they had won the Ministry lottery and gone to Egypt. "Bit weird they're not in the paper because they've talked about me isn't it?"

Sirius let out a loud bark of laughter, which was completely at odds with his previous demeanor. "Now I know where he is, how he's hiding, I have to go after him. I want him dead. I want to tear him apart for what he did."

"Well, that's all very good isn't it, but unfortunately you appear to be stuck in a prison that no-one has ever escaped from."

"I'm getting out of here Ginny. They'll need to kill me to stop me." Ginny swallowed back a reply and took a minute to really look at Sirius. For the first time since she'd been in this place she saw a purpose in his eyes, a wild fire that couldn't be contained. And she realised that she wanted that as well. A purpose. Something to live for. That fire that had been torn away a week after being in Azkaban slowly began to burn again.

"Okay then. But if you get out, you have to take me with you." Sirius looked shocked, and then began to chuckle.

"All right kid, when I get out, I'll break you out too, how's that sound?"

"Absolutely perfect to me." Ginny leant back, satisfied and watched as Sirius changed into a dog. She couldn't wait to feel the sun on her skin again.

_**\- The 7**__**th**__** Child -**_

Dumbledore strode through the ministry, looking extremely purposeful. After reaching the conclusion that Sirius may actually be innocent, he decided to attempt to see the records kept from Sirius' arrest and the evidence that had actually been deemed sufficient enough to avoid a trial.

Finally arriving at his destination, Dumbledore flicked through the pages of the document that he had been looking for. Horrified, and yet unsurprised, Dumbledore realised that most of the evidence had been circumstantial, and would have required questioning under veritaserum to corroborate. 'How many people in Azkaban are innocent?' he wondered, before making a copy of the document and heading on his way. He would need to find some of the supposed witnesses to the crime, and view their memories before making a decision. But if he could release Sirius, then maybe Ginny Weasley would be able to go free as well. By exposing the mistakes of a similar situation, Dumbledore would have necessary grounds to call for a full trial of Ginny Weasley. A small seed of triumph started to bloom in Dumbledore's chest. After all, he wasn't called one of the greatest wizards in living memory for no reason.

_**\- The 7**__**th**__** Child - **_

Harry Potter frowned at the piece of parchment in front of him. He was about to write a letter to Ron (in the dead of night, because he did not fancy annoying Uncle Vernon right now) but couldn't think of anything to say. The normally inseparable pair had had a massive argument the day the article was released, and things had been slightly frosty since. Harry couldn't believe that Ron and his family had so readily discounted the truth, especially since Harry had been there and had seen what truly happened with his own two eyes. Only Dumbledore, and surprisingly Neville, had said that they believed him, but Harry could tell that Hermione also was on the fence.

"How could they turn their backs on their daughter and sister?" Harry angrily demanded of Hedwig, before throwing the parchment aside. He could write to Ron later. He was still too angry about the unfairness of the entire situation. "It's my fault anyway, if Ginny hadn't stood up for me in Flourish and Blotts, then Malfoy wouldn't have slipped that stupid diary in her cauldron."

Hedwig looked at Harry like he was an idiot for blaming himself, and turned away. Muttering something about judgemental owls, Harry reached for the letter Hermione had sent, which he had been far to afraid to open before. If she admitted that she believed Ginny had properly done this…

_Dear Harry, _

_You mustn't blame yourself for this situation, which I am certain you are doing right now. I decided to take a look at the information for Ginny's trial (which is able to be accessed by the public!) and found none. They can't not try someone! Does the concept of innocent until proven guilty not apply anymore!_

_Therefore, I have decided that something must be going on, so I owled Professor Dumbledore. He explained what he believed had happened, which matched your series of events almost eerily. Now, I do understand that you two could have worked together on this story, but why would you? It seems very odd that the ministry discounted your version of events without further examination. _

_With regards to the behaviour of the Weasleys, I suspect that they may have been confounded or something similar. You said that they believed you initially, correct? Well, then I'm very confused as to the speed with which they changed their tune! I'm going to keep researching Harry, because we'll have to try and find a way to get Ginny out of Azkaban, I've read some horrible things…_

_On a more positive note, how are you? Are you eating enough? Have you done your summer work yet? I've already completed mine, I wanted to get it done, to give myself more time to read, but also to relax. I've not written to Ron yet, but I plan to soon! I hope you will write to him soon, because, if my suspicions are correct, then he is not at fault for the Weasleys' sudden change of tune! Also, you should probably write to Neville, he was so supportive that last week!_

_Love from, _

_Hermione _

Harry smiled. Hermione believed him! The mothering letter had been so stereotypical of the bookworm, but he couldn't stop smiling. This type of letter usually left him feeling smothered, but right now he felt as light as a bird. He grabbed his discarded parchment and began to write. 3 letters he would send tonight, but one would be very different to the others.

"Sorry girl, you're going to have a long night tonight!"

Hedwig hooted softly in reply.

_**\- The 7**__**th**__** Child - **_

Peter Pettigrew sat in the sun feeling very satisfied. For 11, nearly 12 years now, he had been treated like royalty by this family, especially by the youngest boy, Ronald. He'd had comfortable life here and with the Dark Lord and Sirius gone nothing could find him. Yes, he knew he was a coward but he was alive and safe. Out of all the marauders, he was the only one that had survived and was safe. 'It pays to be afraid' he thought smugly.

To add to his good mood, the youngest Weasley, Ginevra, was now in Azkaban. He had always hated that girl, she never liked him, not like the rest of them. Life couldn't get any better for the rat previously known as Wormtail.

Squirming around, he settled and went back to sleep in the Egyptian sun, completely unaware that Sirius Black was plotting his murder half a world away.


	4. Chapter 3: The breakout

The 7th Child

_A/N: Thank you so much for the response so far, I'm glad people are enjoying this! _

_This next chapter is the first big bit of action, and I know I've kind of skipped though Azkaban a little bit, but I think I'm going to address the effect of the place on Ginny later. And maybe sort of use flashbacks to illustrate their relationship more but we'll see!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own pretty much anything I've used in this_

_\- Eve x_

Chapter 3: The Breakout

Ginny sucked a breath in sharply through her nose, nervousness welling up inside her. This was it. Sirius had decided to escape today as, within his animagus form (Padfoot, she thinks he called it), he was small enough to slip through the bars. Padfoot also came with the added bonus of being ignored by the dementors and, Ginny noted as she shivered from the unnatural chill, that could only be a good thing. Her nervousness was not just for Sirius though. Some arose due to her uncertainty over whether he would keep his word, because it was going to be near impossible for Sirius to sneak out, let alone with Ginny.

"Alright kiddo, wish me luck." Sirius' harsh whisper came across from his side of the corridor, and as Ginny turned, she watched him transform into the shaggy beast she had seen numerous times since her imprisonment. Fear began to set into her stomach and quite suddenly, an urge to vomit arose. If Sirius failed, she would be alone in this place. Alone with nothing but the dementors to keep her company. An attempt to escape from Azkaban was an immediate sentence of dementor's kiss. If that happened to Sirius…

Her attention was rapidly diverted as she watched Sirius slip out through the bars, and dive into the shadows. She could still hear his breathing, shallow and fast, his nerves palpable, even from a distance (however slight). He needed to go, to run before a guard came down the corridor and realised that Sirius wasn't in his cell. It was with a sinking heart that Ginny realised this.

"Go, before they catch you. Go!" Her whispered yell caused Sirius' eyes, which were glowing in the dark, to fixate on her. She started making shooing motions with her hand, her desperation becoming more obvious. "You have to leave!"

With that, she heard rather than saw Sirius running down to corridor, away from her and towards freedom. Inexplicably, tears started to flow down Ginny's cheeks, as she realised she was actually alone. As she heard the pad of Sirius' paws get fainter, she gasped out one last phrase towards her one companion in this hell.

"Good luck."

**\- The 7****th**** Child -**

Sirius started running down the corridor as Ginny told him to leave, a feeling of guilt slowly building. He couldn't leave an 11 year old girl in this place, especially when she was innocent. It wouldn't be right. Luckily for Ginny, Sirius had been thinking about this a while and had come up with a plan that even his fellow marauders would be proud of. After all, it was incredibly risky and stupid.

Slipping back into the shadows, Sirius was able to see several guards about to make their rounds. He quickly looked around, trying to find the auror that usually inspected their corridor at around this time. He couldn't really remember the name of the man, was it Fawlish? Dawson? D-

"Dawlish!" Bingo. Sirius' eyes narrowed onto the slightly portly fellow and began to follow him from the darkness. Slinking down the corridors, past the cells containing the mad prisoners, Sirius felt some of the tension in his muscles dissipate. 'It might be going well so far Black, but you're not out of the woods yet.' Sirius scolded himself lightly, in an attempt to remind himself to stay on edge. Still shadowing Dawlish, Sirius waited before he turned into the secluded corridor in which he and Ginny had been placed. 'Kind of hilarious how they've put the two innocent people in the two highest security cells. Actual morons' Sirius chuckled to himself before getting into position.

As Dawlish approached the empty cell Sirius used to occupy, Sirius dived forward, transforming mid jump. The added momentum from his suddenly increased weight sent Dawlish into a sprawling heap, with Sirius on top. Sirius then scrabbled for Dawlish's wand, his knee on the back of the auror's neck. Dawlish kept struggling managing to flip them over, and nearly restrained Sirius. However, the convict fought back wildly, like a caged animal with nothing to lose. Finally seizing the wand, Sirius sent a silent stunner, rendering Dawlish unconscious. Smirking slightly, Sirius got to his feet and turned to face a wide eyed Ginny.

"Told you I'd break you out, now didn't I?"

_**\- The 7**__**th**__** Child - **_

Ginny couldn't believe it. Sirius had come back for her. He'd actually risked his escape to come back for her. To be completely honest, she was surprised he actually had enough strength to fight the auror but she supposed it must have been adrenaline.

"Right, lets open this cell up" Sirius cast a variety of charms on the cell, before a simple unlocking charm caused the door the creak open. Both of them looked surprised.

"An unlocking charm? Seriously? That's all it took? I could have busted out of here years ago" Sirius sounded so shocked and affronted that Ginny couldn't help but start laughing. Sirius allowed a small smile before inclining his head. "C'mon we have to go."

Ginny nodded and exited the cell where she'd been for the last month. She felt almost giddy with joy. Sirius grabbed her shoulders and steered her towards the shadows, masking them both completely before he bound Dawlish and levitated him into her cell. They then began to head down the corridor. Ginny's heart was pounding so rapidly that she was sure someone else could hear it. They slunk down the corridors, both praying to whatever higher power they could think of that a more competent guard didn't come. Ginny could feel sweat beading on her forehead, her hands clammy, and her breathing shallow. They were nearly there. Nearly at the apparition point. Nearly free. As they took the final few steps, she let out a sigh of relief. They had made it. They were going to be free. She wasn't sure if Sirius could apparate properly yet, but she'd take a slight splinching over Azkaban any day.

"We've done it." Sirius sounded giddy with excitement, and, to be completely honest, Ginny didn't blame him. They had actual done the impossible. They'd broken out of the unbreakable. She wasn't going to be stuck here. Freedom tasted so sweet and -

"You're not out yet Black." With dread, both Ginny and Sirius turned round. Robards stood behind them, a slight frown upon his features. Ginny groaned. Out of every guard, it was the one who had actually treated them like humans, the one who Sirius would have a problem incapacitating. But still, Sirius raised the stolen wand, his hand shaking ever so slightly. She could tell he didn't want to curse this man, but he would. If that's what it took to get out, he would. Robards' frown had become more pronounced at that action, and his hand tightened around his own wand. "I can't let either of you go. Both of you have been put here for a reason. I can't just let you walk out." Robards actually sounded like he didn't want to imprison them again, but Ginny knew that they couldn't rely on the slightest bit of sympathy.

"Well, I mean you could, I don't think me or Ginny would rat you out. And I don't see anything that could stop you from letting us go." And there was Sirius' smart arse response. Ginny inwardly groaned, that was not the way to convince this man to let them go. She was under no illusions that if it came to a fight, Robards would win. They were lucky with Dawlish, he was unprepared, but Robards was facing them, and had had time to pull himself together. They needed to leave. Now. Before anyone else noticed they were gone. She started to tug on Sirius' tattered uniform, worry and fear evident on her face. Robards noticed this action, and dropped his wand.

"Stun me."

"WHAT?" Two incredulous voices rang out.

"Stun me then go. I don't think Azkaban is a place for a child, and the only way she's getting out is you Black so stun me and go."

Sirius turned to look at Ginny, half shrugged and then cast a stunner. As Robards fell, they both turned and sprinted for the apparation point. Hearts pounding, desperately hoping no one caught up. They were literally running for their lives. Arriving there, Sirius grabbed Ginny's arm, but before they could disappear, Ginny felt the awful effect of the dementors begin to creep up her spine. She whirled around and stared as what looked like hundreds of the black cloaked monsters glided towards them.

"SIRIUS!" Her strangled yell made him turn around and he swore loudly. He grabbed her arm tighter, and whispered a quick message in her ear. She turned to look at him confused, as the feelings of despair got stronger. She could almost hear Tom… A sudden feeling of being squeezed through a tube distracted her, and her last view of Azkaban was a ghostly hand being stretched out towards her. She thought she screamed.

With a loud crack, they had arrived on a street. Ginny looked around confused. Why were they in London? Sirius smiled at her and waved his (stolen) wand. A house started to appear from inbetween houses ten and fourteen. She stared in wonder at the evidently magical house that had just appeared. She turned to look at Sirius, who had began to sway on his feet. Ginny reached out to steady him and began to lead him up to the front door, at his direction. As they opened it, Sirius' last reserves of energy failed him, and he fell to the ground with a large thump. At that, a portrait started screaming and Ginny looked around the dark corridor in slight horror. It felt like an old dark family home. The incessant screaming from the portrait and managed to lure a decrepit old house elf out, who looked shocked to see them in the corridor. However, he ignored them (with a few mumblings about Sirius that didn't sound too kind) and went to reassure the still screaming portrait.

Sirius' sarcastic voice startled her out of her inspection. "Welcome Ginny, to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, home of the great and noble house of Black."

_**\- The 7**__**th**__** Child - **_

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office, playing with one of his instruments when an owl arrived from an old contact at the ministry. Grabbing the note offered, Dumbledore absentmindedly paid the bird, whilst opening the letter. As the bird flew off, Dumbledore dropped the silver instrument in shock. Hurriedly, he reread the note, scarcely believing his eyes. Ginny Weasley and Sirius Black had broken out of Azkaban? Whilst it meant that they would be convicts until he could clear their names, it didn't upset his plans too much. The only problem now, was that he had to find them. Slowly, Dumbledore got to his feet and began to pace. He had a lot of work to do.

_**\- The 7**__**th**__** Child - **_

Harry was in the lounge, basically serving the Dursleys when the news came on. 'An emergency broadcast? Something exciting must have happened.' Harry thought absentmindedly, as he continued with his job of the hour.

"Two prisoners, mass murderer Sirius Black and terrorist Ginevra Weasley, have escaped from a top secret prison, according to an official statement. The authorities wish to remind anyone to stay calm and if you see either of these people, to call this number." Harry whirled around, his face drawn to the screen. Ginny was on there, her photograph next to a slightly deranged man. A number was largely displayed beneath both pictures, and Harry wondered why a wizarding issue had made it onto the muggle news.

"BOY! Fetch me some biscuits!" Uncle Vernon's command startled Harry out of his reverie, and sent him quickly into the kitchen. As Harry went, he could hear Uncle Vernon talking about the breakout to Aunt Petunia. "Absolutely incompetent! Imagine allowing to prisoners that dangerous to escape…"

As Vernon's voice trailed off, Harry smiled. Ginny was free! Although she was in the company of a very dangerous man, she was free. Grabbing Uncle Vernon's biscuits, Harry grinned. He had some very important letters to write tonight.


	5. Chapter 4: Fugitives

The 7th Child

_A/N: Hiya! Sorry that this has taken ages to upload, I couldn't seem to get it right! This chapter leads on to the start of the Prisoner of Azkaban, but the dates might be a bit messed up but I think they work with my timeline! I'm assuming Harry was at the Leaky Cauldron fir quite a bit, which is why this takes place in the middle of August as opposed to the end. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything_

_\- Eve x_

Chapter 4: Fugitives

"ITS MY BIRTHDAY!" Ginny screamed excitedly as she sprinted down the stairs. Mrs Black soon joined in her yelling, but, almost without breaking her stride, Ginny yanked the curtains back across the hellish portrait and carried on into the kitchen. Kreacher looked up, startled, as she came barrelling in, barely avoiding slipping on the floor. "Good morning Kreacher!"

"Good morning Miss Weasley and happy birthday." Kreacher bit out (not too dissimilar to a greasy-haired potions professor). But still a very large grin broke out over Ginny's face at these words. She'd been trying (for the three weeks that they'd been in Grimmauld Place) to get Kreacher to treat them less like scum, and to also cheer up. So far, her efforts had looked to be in vain, but this gave her a little bit of hope that someday, he might actually smile at her.

"It can't be August 11th already, can it?" A jovial voice said. Ginny spun round, and looked up at Sirius, who had a grin already on his face. Three weeks with regular meals, running water and rest had done wonders for him, and he looked much healthier. No longer did he look like a skeleton with skin, Ginny noted with a smile. "Well, if it is, I suppose we'll have to go and get your present then."

"My present? But… But we can't go outside, its too dangerous!" Ginny looked shocked that he'd even suggest such a thing. But still, her heart lifted a little at the thought of going outside, and seeing the world. She had only seen out of the windows and, due to them being in the centre of London, everything looked a little grey.

"With some glamour charms and transfigurations, we should be all good." Sirius grinned cheekily. "Now, hold very still…"

A few charms and discussions later ("Sirius there is NO WAY I'm transfiguring my hair off!"), the two were ready to go out. Sirius' hair was now short and auburn, his face slightly tanned, and his eyes a light blue. Ginny's hair was now blonde, her eyes a muddy green, and her skin exceptionally pale with not a freckle in sight. With a wave (Ginny) and a half snarl (Sirius) to Kreacher, the two stepped out into the sunlight.

**\- The 7****th**** Child - **

"Y'know, if you were nicer to Kreacher he might be nicer to you." Ginny mentioned in an offhanded fashion. Her and Sirius were strolling through London; he evidently had a destination in mind, and Ginny's small legs were struggling to keep up with his long strides. Sirius gave her a sidelong look and sighed.

"Because its working so well for you right?"

"Well, its working slowly, but still its working. Where are we even going?" Ginny was nearly panting due to the punishing pace that had been set. Finally, Sirius rounded a corner and pointed at a familiar looking building.

"Just through there. I have to get some money first though."

Ginny looked at him and, like she had suddenly started doing everytime Sirius did something remotely dangerous, sighed.

**\- The 7****th**** Child - **

"Are you sure its going to be fine?" Ginny whined as they approached Gringotts bank. Sirius just responded with a firm nod. He had given up trying to verbally reassure her after the first 15 times she'd asked, and it was evident that this line of questioning was wearing a bit thin.

"Goblins don't give a shit about who you are. They only care about gold, now, follow my lead." Sirius gave his instructions rapidly and firmly before marching up to the desk and leaning against it, all the while twirling his family vault key. "I'd like to access my vault if you wouldn't mind."

The goblin looked at both Sirius and Ginny suspiciously before holding his hand out for the key. Sirius gave it over and smirked at Ginny, who half-heartedly glared back.

"Name?"

The odd voice startled Sirius into action and he gave it, with nothing to indicate he would have any reason to be afraid that someone would overhear. Seemingly satisfied, the goblin motioned another goblin over, and sent them off to the vaults.

**\- The 7****th**** Child - **

"I've NEVER seen that much gold, like EVER!" Ginny said excitedly as they emerged from Gringotts, pockets feeling nicely heavy. "So, what are we going to do now?"

Sirius looked at her smiling. "Why, we're going to get your present of course!" Ginny began to bounce on her heels at those words, and Sirius began to lead her down Diagon Alley, which was as lively as Ginny remembered. She looked around, entranced by everything, as it felt like she had been here a lifetime ago. Suddenly Sirius stopped, causing Ginny to barrel into him, before she looked at what shop they were at.

"A wand? But Sirius, I wouldn't be able to use it because of the trace, and Mr Ollivander won't serve us, he doesn't need faces to know who is in his shop! And anyway, they are much to expensive…" Ginny rambled on nervously, looking around the alley, her head whipping back and forth so fast, it looked like she was having a minor fit.

"Ginny, calm down, there are ways to get wands without the trace."

"…WHAT?"

**\- The 7****th**** Child - **

"Ah Miss Weasley, Mr Black, so glad to see you two back in my fine establishment. Such a pity about the wands they snapped, they were rather wonderful, although yours wasn't really yours was it Miss Weasley?"

Ginny and Sirius exchanged glances as the odd man began inspecting the wands on the shelves. Sirius then spoke up, although he looked a little nervous himself.

"Umm actually Mr Ollivander, we were hoping for some of your special wands, given our rather precarious situation."

The old man looked up, appraising them both. "I thought you might. They are a little more expensive though, but that's what you get when the ministry doesn't interfere with wands."

"Money is not an object."

Ginny's head swung back and forth between the two men. She was utterly clueless as to what they were going on about. Special wands? Without the trace? She'd never heard of such a thing. 'It must be illegal if its kept so quiet.' She thought, as she attempted to puzzle out the situation.

Almost as if he could read her mind, Ollivander changed his pale eyed gaze to Ginny. "I deal in these types of wands Miss Weasley, as I do not believe the wand should be punished for the caster's crimes. They should be kept until the end of the sentence, and then given to the prisoner, if they live. I also disagree with the strict regulations upon their usage, young witches and wizards should use them often, in order to form a stronger bound with the wand and generate more powerful spells." Ollivander spoke as though he was at a political rally, passion bleeding out of every word he said. Ginny was transfixed by this odd man and his undeniable passion for wandlore. Sirius' slight cough bought the attention back to the conversation at hand.

"We'll need two of the special wands then please Mr Ollivander, sir."

"Why of course! Let us start with the young lady." Ollivander then sprang into action, before he returned with a box which he opened a thrust the contents of at Ginny. Ginny had barely begun to wave the wand before he was snatched right back out of her hand. "No, no, not that one." Ollivander muttered as he headed back towards the shelves holding the many wands. This pattern continued for what felt like forever to Ginny, until she picked up a wand, a soft glow began to emit.

"Yes, yes, I do believe we have found your match." Ollivander said, as Ginny waved the wand, causing gold sparks to fall from the tip. "Larch wood, 12 3/4 inches, Dragon heartstring, a very powerful wand, for a powerful caster." Ginny looked up sharply at those words, her brow furrowed. "Yes Miss Weasley, you are the 7th child and the first girl in 7 generations. With that much association to that number, we should expect great things from you."

Ginny felt exceptionally overwhelmed, and it was with much gratitude that she noticed Sirius had began to talk to Ollivander in order to receive his wand. It seemed to take much less time for Sirius to receive his wand (Oak, 11 inches, unicorn hair) and after paying Ollivander ("100 galleons?!" "Its because there's no trace Ginny"), they headed back out to Diagon Alley.

**\- The 7****th**** Child - **

Nearly 5 hours after they'd left Grimmauld Place, Ginny and Sirius almost fell through the door laughing. After heading to Ollivanders, the two had gone around nearly all the shops in the alley, picking up potions ingredients, some books and some other bits and bobs.

"So Sirius, why did we have to get all these books?"

"Because, I've decided to teach you what magic I can. Can't have my fellow escapee incapable of casting anything higher than a first year spell, can I?"

Ginny smiled. "Thank you. That's… that's amazing of you."

"Don't mention it kiddo."

"…Could you cancel the transfigurations now?"

"Oh shit, yeah."

**\- The 7****th**** Child - **

After Ginny had gone to bed, Sirius had apparated to a small street in Little Whinging, near Privet Drive. Transforming into his animagus form, Sirius began to head to number 4 Privet Drive, before he clocked a small dark haired figure running away from the house, dragging a rather large trunk and a squawking owl behind him. Ready to ignore the boy, Sirius suddenly span round when the boy walked into the light. For a split second, he though it was James, but common sense caught up to him, leading him to realise that this was -

'Harry' Sirius thought, and began to follow him.

**\- The 7****th**** Child - **

Harry Potter was absolutely furious as he marched down the street. Aunt Marge had to be the most foul, disgusting person he'd ever met, with the probable exception of Voldemort. Sitting down near a bush, he attempted to figure out what he was going to do next. If the ministry caught him, it would be an expulsion for sure. He couldn't believe he'd blown up Aunt Marge. It had been exceptionally funny though…

A sudden noise caused him to spin around, and a large black dog appeared to be approaching him from a bush. Shocked, Harry stumbled back onto the road, and suddenly a large purple bus appeared.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor for this evening." A young man said from the entrance to the bus. "What'chu doing down there?"*

"I fell over."

"What'chu fell over for?"

Annoyed, Harry got to his feet. "I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Well come on then! Lets not wait for the grass to grow!" With that Stan Shunpike stepped aside, and Harry boarded the Knight Bus.

_**(The conversation above is from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film))**_


	6. Chapter 5: The Locket

The 7th Child

_A/N: I'M BACK!_

_Right so I'm sorry this is so so late, but I've been moving into my uni flat and have had next to no inspiration so writing has not come easily. I'm trying to figure out sort of how year 3 should go before going any further, but if anyone has any ideas, please let me know, because I'm really struggling for inspiration._

_Cos I've been gone so long, I've tried to write a longer chapter! Please review! _

_\- Eve x_

Chapter 5: The Locket.

"EXPELLIARMUS" Ginny bellowed as she ducked under a curse Sirius had sent her way. It was only a mild one (they were only practising after all), but still, it would have been rather annoying to get hit. She glanced up, only to see that Sirius had spun out of the way of the charm with far more grace than she had ever expected of the callous individual. Gritting her teeth, Ginny quickly made a mental inventory of all the spells in her arsenal. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a sudden light come streaming towards her. Rolling to her left, Ginny came up and yelled the first hex that came to mind.

Bats came streaming out of Sirius' nose and, taking advantage of his sudden distraction, Ginny sent the spell she'd been attempting to land for what felt like years. Sirius' wand was propelled out of his hand, and Ginny let a slow smirk spread across her face.

"I WON!" Ginny's scream of excitement caused Sirius to smile through the swarm of bats, before he began gesturing frantically at his nose, in an attempt to get Ginny to stop the hex. Through her giggles, Ginny finally managed to choke out a "Finite Incantatem", thus freeing Sirius from his torment.

"Well, that was very well done Ginny, very well done." Sirius got to his feet and smiled indulgently at the young girl before him. "So, how about some lunch?"

**\- The 7****th**** Child - **

Sirius looked on in mild horror as Kreacher dolloped what could only be described as badly flavoured water into some soup bowls. Glancing to his left, he saw that Ginny looked just as horrified, but was steeling herself to eat the dubious concoction. '_This must be part of her misguided attempt to make Kreacher lighten up' _Sirius thought, as he swallowed back bile at the lumps that plopped from the saucepan into the bowl. Looking back at Ginny, he noticed she'd gone a little bit green; he didn't blame her considering the last time they'd eaten this bad had been in Azkaban. Actually, thinking about that point, Sirius realised that Kreacher had suddenly regressed to how he had been when they first moved in, a shock considering how much more tolerable he'd been thanks to Ginny's constant efforts to humanise the little beast.

"Everything alright Kreacher?" Sirius asked, his voice cracking slightly over the name. Ginny looked at him, shocked that he actually used the elf's name, as opposed to the usual taunt. Witheringly, Kreacher looked at Sirius before turning back to the questionable meal he was making, all the while muttering about blood traitors. Ginny and Sirius exchanged a glance, before Sirius motioned with his head that Ginny should join him in the corridor. Quietly, they both slipped out of the kitchen.

"What the hell happened to him? I thought he was actually getting better!" Sirius exclaimed in a hushed whisper as him and Ginny huddled in the narrow, dark hallway.

"I have no clue, nothing out of the ordinary happened yesterday that might have caused this to happen! The only thing that happened that was different was that he slept in his old cupboard, as opposed to the little room I set up." Ginny responded, her brow furrowed as she attempted to puzzle the situation out.

"Then maybe there's something in the cupboard that caused it?" Sirius wondered. "Could be another delightful portrait of my mother but without any curtains to stop her god-awful wailing."

"We might as well check."

"Okay then, take the lead kiddo!"

Stealthily creeping back into the kitchen, Ginny and Sirius looked over at Kreacher, who was now just staring at the pan, muttering all sorts of terrible things.

"Maybe he's finally lost it." Sirius hissed in Ginny's ear, causing her to stifle a snort before Kreacher heard them. They then shuffled to Kreacher's cupboard, and slowly opened the door, only breathing when it didn't creak like they thought it would. Glancing at each other, the two escapees looked in, and, after some jostling, Ginny was made to search through the filthy cloths that substituted as a bed.

Ginny was about to give up on her search when her hand closed around something metal and cool. Pulling her hand out the pile of blankets, Ginny unveiled a locket, with a green snake encrusted onto the front. Instantly, Ginny felt a feeling not too dissimilar to the one that had preluded the events that had put her in this situation. Like she had been branded, she dropped the locket and pushed herself as far back as she could go, fear restricting her breathing.

Sirius spun around in alarm and knelt in front of the girl, who, for the first time since he had met her, looked her age - a mere 12 years. "Ginny, what's wrong? What happened?"

"The… the… locket, it f-feels like the d-d-d-diary" Ginny gasped out, tears welling up in her normally fiery brown eyes. Sirius gathered the young girl in a hug, and attempted to soothe her by saying they would destroy that foul thing that lay gleaming in the cupboard.

The commotion alerted Kreacher, who moved over to them faster than Sirius had ever seen him move. The old house elf took in the scene, waited a beat, and then let out one of the worst noises Sirius had heard. The shriek/wail that Kreacher was emitting gradually transformed into words (something about Regulus?) as the elf charged towards the locket with the intent to grab it. Sirius shot up like a bullet and grabbed the elf, ready to interrogate him as to what actually lay in the dirty old cupboard.

"KREACHER! What in merlin's name is that thing? And why do you have it?" Sirius growled in the elf's face, his anger made worse by the fact that Ginny remained on the floor, pale and shaking. "I COMMAND YOU TO ANSWER ME!"

Looking up at Sirius with hate in his eyes, Kreacher began to explain. Sirius listened with growing horror to Kreacher's tale, as the elf recounted what he remembered about the cave, the lake and what Voldemort had made him do. As the elf spoke of Regulus' sacrifice, tears of pride and sorrow slipped down Sirius' cheeks, as he realised his brother was much braver than he had ever given him credit for. Grasping the elf by the shoulders firmly, Sirius looked into Kreacher's eyes.

"We will destroy it." For the first time in Sirius' life, Kreacher looked at him with gratitude, and admiration.

"You will?" The elf breathed out.

Looking at Ginny, who had been watching the whole interaction, Sirius felt his resolve harden.

"We will."

**\- The 7****th**** Child - **

Albus Dumbledore was concerned. Harry had caused his aunt to swell up, and had fled Privet Drive, although he had at least had the sense to go to the Leaky Cauldron. To add to Dumbledore's concern, that bumbling fool Fudge had decided to pay Harry a visit, as well as Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger. If what he suspected was actually happening, Dumbledore knew he was going to be in for an uphill battle. And may end up fighting more enemies than he had initially planned…

Dumbledore suppressed that line of thought before he began dwelling on things that may not have happened. His priority was to find Sirius and Ginny, and to offer his help, and ask for theirs. He could feel that something bad was coming in his bones, and he wanted to have as many allies as possible before that happened. Luckily for the great wizard, after observing Diagon Alley since the escape, and he believed he had a lead. Two distinguishable individuals had gone to Ollivanders on Ginny Weasley's birthday, and left in possession of two unusual wands. Dumbledore had tracked their magical auras across London, and now had a rough idea of where they were. Not an exact one, but it was something. Dumbledore planned to follow that lead once term started, he first needed to assess whether or not Harry and his friends had been affected by the ministry's schemes.

**\- The 7****th**** Child -**

Harry Potter was descending the stairs of the Leaky Cauldron when he spotted a familiar head of red hair. Grinning widely, the black-haired boy ran up behind his best friend and yelled.

Ron Weasley jumped out of his skin, before turning round and grabbing Harry into some manly hug. The two friends grinned at each other and began to catch up, just as the Weasleys all came over the greet Harry. The exuberant group of people all went and sat down ready for lunch, with the fact that a member of the family was missing being ignored by all.

Once all had had their fill, the conversations began to dwindle off, although the twins kept messing around, attracting the attention of many of the patrons of the pub. Ron had turned his attention to Scabbers, explaining to Harry that the rat had been unwell the last few weeks, and he needed some tonic from the Magical Menagerie. It was in this lull that Mr Weasley asked to speak with Harry.

"I need to tell you something Harry, its about Sirius Black." The older man spoke in hushed tones, his expression graver than Harry had ever seen it.

"What?" Harry looked around confused, why did he need to know about the mass murderer? Its not like this man was after him.

"Sirius Black is a death eater, and the worst sort at that. He killed a lot of muggles after you defeated Voldemort, and he may be coming after you to try and avenge he-who-must-not-be-named. You have to be careful this year Harry, do you understand?"

Harry nodded still trying to process this information.

"Ginny is also with him, which confirms that the minister was telling the truth - she is a death eater. I know you thought she was innocent Harry, but do you see now that she couldn't possibly have been?"

Harry looked up. "Yes Mr Weasley, I get that now. The minister explained everything that Dumbledore hadn't told me, I know the truth now. She's… evil." Harry looked down after he finished speaking, his eyes following the lines in the stones floor.

Mr Weasley sighed, and nodded his agreement. "We mustn't blame Dumbledore too much, the man just likes to see the good in everyone. Well, thank you for listening to me son, I'll see you in the Alley later." Smiling warmly at Harry, the eldest Weasley left to go help his wife prepare their children for shopping.

Harry watched as they left, his eyes following the troop of redheads out of the door. He couldn't help but note, that for the first time, he had lied to the Weasleys.


	7. Chapter 6: September 1st

The 7th Child

_A/N: So, I'm really sorry about how late this update is. Like really sorry. Basically, I've started writing a completely original story (it's on Wattpad under The Balance of the World by eveningxox if you want to check it out) and I've completely neglected this, but I'm gonna try and update this more regularly from now on. _

_Right so now the self-promo is out of the way, I hope you enjoy the chapter! It's kinda the beginning of like the fun part, where we get a bit more action and exciting plot (I say this, but I guess we'll find out). And as always, I own none of the characters, I'm just messing with JK Rowling's universe a bit. Also, Dumbledore's welcome speech is a quote from the Prisoner of Azkaban that has been adapted for the story. _

_-Eve x_

Chapter 6: September 1st

Harry sighed as he lugged his case towards the Hogwarts Express. The bright red steam engine stood proud next to Platform 9 ¾, surrounded by families. The various farewells that were being said created an uproarious environment. Harry gritted his teeth; he had been nursing the beginnings of a headache ever since Hermione had joined him and the Weasleys. Her and Ron had immediately begun to partake in their favourite activity (bickering constantly) and Harry had no idea how much longer he could last. It was so much worse now that Hermione had got that ginger monstrosity that she was insisting on calling a cat. Harry genuinely could not wait to get on the train and fake sleep. However, it was unlikely that was going to happen since Ron seemed incapable of going 5 minutes without bragging about the fact that they had got private ministry cars to the station.

"Well I can't wait to rub it in the smug git's face that we got private cars to the station. That'll show him that he's not as special as he seems to think he is, the pompous arse." Harry groaned as Ron's boisterous voice managed to stand above the general hubbub of the station. It wasn't that he didn't like Ron, it's just that… since Ginny had gone, Ron had seemed more self-confident. It had got to the point where it was bordering on arrogance, but Harry understood that it may be because the youngest boy was getting more attention than he was used to.

Hermione suddenly materialised beside Harry, her right arm clutching a ball of orange fluff and her left dragging her trunk behind her. "Ron's changed this summer. I don't know why but I think it has something to do with Ginny."

Harry nodded; he was in full agreement with the astute girl. "It's almost like her going has given him more confidence. Mrs Weasley has been very smothering as well, which is also weird."

Hermione gave Harry a sidelong look. "Mrs Weasley is ALWAYS smothering Harry. It just looks worse because Ginny isn't taking the brunt of it anymore."

"How do you know Ginny took the brunt of it?" Harry questioned. He hadn't thought Hermione and Ginny spoke at all.

"I spoke to her last year. She looked lonely, and I remember how that felt. I was always alone before Halloween in my first year and no one deserves to feel like that."

Harry opened his mouth to respond but before he could, a gangly ginger teenager strode up to them.

"What you guys talking about?" Ron questioned, his grin never leaving his face. "Well, it doesn't matter, lets grab a seat."

Sighing fondly, Harry and Hermione followed their excitable friend onto the train.

**-The 7****th**** Child-**

"Ginny? You alright?"

Sirius' voice echoed throughout number 12 Grimmauld Place, but Ginny couldn't bring herself to answer. Today was the day she was meant to start her second year and try out for the quidditch team (if there was an opening). She was meant to learn more spells, earn house points and make her parents proud. Instead, she had no parents, and no quidditch to look forward to. At least the house was now clean. Ever since her and Sirius had found the locket, Kreacher had been much nicer. Grimmauld Place was now one of the cleanest places Ginny had ever seen, and to make thing much better, Kreacher had taken down that go-awful portrait. It hadn't been burnt to a crisp like Sirius and Ginny would have preferred but it now lived in Kreacher's small room. Ginny didn't care too much though; as long as she didn't have to hear Mrs Black shriek every day, she was fine.

"Ginny?" Sirius voice sounded much closer than it had been, and it started her out of her thoughts.

"In here!" Ginny responded, forcing her voice to remain cheery. Sirius materialised at her bedroom door and looked in at the small girl who sat with her back against her bed.

"You alright kiddo?"

"Yeah…" Ginny sighed. "I'm just… thinking. It's the first day back at Hogwarts today."

"Ah. The first day of school. Well, we can't let them lot have all the fun, can we?" Sirius smiled kindly at the young girl, although a mischievous twinkle was beginning to appear in his eyes. "I suppose Kreacher can give us a mini feast, if we're lucky." He muttered the last half of the sentence under his breath, causing Ginny to giggle. "And, since you're oh so upset about missing school, I have an idea of what we can do to fix that."

"What?!" Ginny nearly yelled, her posture straightening in her excitement.

"Get up and I'll show you"

Ginny shot to her feet and followed the dark-haired man as he led the way. They headed down to the second floor and to a room that occupied the back of the house.

"Well Ginny, you said you wanted to go to school, so I give you the most important room in any school… the library!"

Ginny looked up at Sirius, disbelief etched upon her face. "The library?! Sirius, no one likes the _library_."

Sirius smirked. "That may be true, but we have got a job to do. You've got shit to learn and I've got to find out exactly what that fucking locket is and how to destroy it."

Ginny sighed, her lips thinning. "Fine." She dragged out the word, a whining tone colouring her voice.

Sirius smiled and gestured for the young girl to enter the library. Dragging her feet, Ginny headed towards the desk with the basic textbooks on and flung herself onto the chair. Sirius suddenly appeared in front of her, causing Ginny to look at him, her brow crinkling.

"I thought you had research to do."

Sirius grinned wickedly. "Nah, I've decided to become your absolutely fantastic and devastatingly handsome teacher. We can research together. Now, get out your wand and let's begin!"

Ginny smiled.

**-The 7****th**** Child- **

The Great Hall was crowded, each house table filled with students. Harry chatted animatedly with Ron, his earlier misgivings all but forgotten as they discussed the eventful train ride to Hogwarts. A dementor (at least that was what R.J. Lupin had called it) had got on board the train, causing Harry to faint. Suddenly, Harry was jabbed sharply in the ribs. He spun around to glare at the culprit; Hermione Granger.

"Dumbledore's about to make his speech!" Hermione gestured towards the front of the hall, where Dumbledore was beginning to make his way to the podium. Harry sat up straighter in his seat, keen to hear what Dumbledore had to say. In contrast, Ron slouched in his, a dark look passing across his face. Ron had spent a good chunk of the last few weeks complaining about Dumbledore and the headmaster's refusal to blame Ginny for nearly killing everyone in the school.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now, I'd like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin who's kindly consented to fill the post of Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher."

Hermione quickly hissed in Harry's ear. "Of course. That's why he knew to give you the chocolate, Harry."

"Potter. Is it true you fainted? I mean, you actually fainted?" A white-haired boy known as Draco Malfoy leant across the gap between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables in order to ask his question.

"Shove off Malfoy." Ron quickly came to Harry's defence. "How did he find out?" The last sentence was hissed towards Harry.

"Just forget it." Harry answered shortly.

Dumbledore carried on with his speech, not noticing the dark moods of his three favourite students. "Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher had decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid. Finally, on a more disquieting note, at the request of the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban until such a time as Sirius Black and Ginny Weasley have been captured." Ron's ears flared red at that statement, and the other Weasleys looked down at their plates.

Dumbledore continued regardless. "The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities, a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures. They'll not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. But you, know happiness can be found in even the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light. And truth can be found in even the most complicated web of lies if one only takes their time."

**-The 7****th**** Child- **

Dumbledore walked with some purpose towards his office. He had laid the first stone in his plan to gather proof that Ginny Weasley and Sirius Black were innocent. Now, he planned to utilise his ability to apparate on school grounds and head towards to location to which he had tracked those magical signatures.

It would be wrong to assume that Albus Dumbledore was not nervous about the impending meeting; he had no idea how stable either individual was after Azkaban. Particularly Sirius given that he had been there for 12 long years. If Sirius had been terribly affected by the dementors, then Dumbledore feared for Ginny Weasley. That young girl may be in more danger than any of them even knew. It was these dark thoughts that had Dumbledore increasing his pace. He wished that he had gone as soon as he discovered these signatures, but he had to wait until Harry was once again safely ensconced within the walls of Hogwarts. Regardless of how badly he felt for the escaped convicts, Harry's safety was paramount with regards to the future of the wizarding world.

Finally, Dumbledore arrived at his office, his cloak billowing behind him as he strode into the room. As the heavy door slammed shut, Dumbledore thought of his destination and disappeared with a small crack.

**-The 7****th**** Child- **

Sirius was just about to shut the heavy curtains in the front room when a sudden movement in the street caused him to start backwards, knocking an end-table over in the process.

"Sirius, you alright?" Ginny's voice echoed from a higher level of the house; the young girl having headed up to her room after dinner.

"Ginny can you come down here please?" The stress in Sirius voice must have been evident as Ginny didn't even bother replying. Instead the sound of her footsteps reverberated around the house as she basically ran down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" The red-haired girl looked up at him. It was seeing her in her plaid pyjamas that really drove home to Sirius how young this girl was. She was only 12, and she was acting as though she was 20. It was jarring, but still unsurprising. Azkaban had a way of aging people.

Sirius swallowed. "Dumbledore's outside. He's found us."


	8. Chapter 7: An Alliance

The 7th Child

_A/N: Guess who's actually updated! (although it is pretty late). As always, I own nothing, I'm just fiddling with JK Rowling's universe a little bit! Please follow, favourite and review (if you want to)! _

_-Eve x _

Chapter 7: An Alliance

Sirius remained staring at the elderly man who loitered outside. His heart was pounding with trepidation as he weighed up his options. Somehow Dumbledore had tracked them to this area, but the fidelius charm had done its job and prevented the great wizard from discovering their true location. Sirius couldn't believe it, and he remained staring as Dumbledore went and sat on a bench, obviously waiting for the two fugitives to make their appearance.

"Sirius, what are we going to do?" Ginny's small voice penetrated the thick cloud of thoughts that swam through Sirius' head. He turned to look at the young girl, who appeared even smaller as the fear weighed down upon her.

"I think we're going to have to meet him." Sirius finally ground out, his frustration coming through in his voice. "Look, he'll stay out there until we meet him so we may as well get it over with. You stay in here, I'll go out now."

"No." The strength in Ginny's voice startled Sirius and he turned around to see her. "Dumbledore never publicly condemned me, and he said I was innocent before I got arrested. Can you say the same?" Sirius shook his head, gaping all the while at the 12 year old who stood in front of him. No wonder this girl was sorted into Gryffindor. She was as stupidly brave as the best of them (Sirius quite proudly included himself in this).

"Right then, I'll just grab my cloak and meet him." The only indication of Ginny's nervousness was the slight shaking of her hands as she reached for the cloak; her voice didn't waver once.

"Wait." Ginny stopped and looked at Sirius. "Let's make him a cup of tea. It must be cold out there." A slow smirk spread across Sirius' face as he spoke. Ginny looked confused, before it dawned on her.

"Yes, I think he'd really like that."

With that, Sirius bellowed for Kreacher and marched into the kitchen. Ginny followed after him, and watched as wizard and house-elf moved around each other rather awkwardly. Ginny was of the opinion that if either was to accidentally touch the other they would probably cut off the offending limb rather quickly.

Finally, Sirius held out a mug to her, his eyes twinkling. They then walked to the door, and Sirius opened it, due to Ginny's lack of free hands.

"I'm staying right by this door. If you need me, I'll be right here, okay kiddo?" Sirius looked at Ginny, worry creasing his brow. Ginny nodded, a grateful smile gracing her features, as she tightened her grip on her wand.

Then Ginny Weasley stepped onto the street.

**-The 7****th**** Child- **

Dumbledore sat waiting in the cool London night, his eyes scanning the surrounding area for a flash of red hair, or for a large black dog. He knew he may be in for a long night, but he was prepared to wait. He needed to speak to the escapees, and find out everything that was happening in the wizarding world. This was one of the few areas that remained unknown to Dumbledore, and he was determined to discover how they had escaped Azkaban, and what their plans were. Albus Dumbledore liked to have the full picture. How else could he protect and help shape Harry into a boy his parents would be proud of? How else could he protect the wizarding world from the ever-present threat of Lord Voldemort? Yes, Dumbledore was aware that the dark wizard no longer possessed a body, but the elderly man knew that this would only be a temporary state for the creature once known as Tom Riddle.

Lost in his thoughts, Dumbledore was slower than he would have liked to notice the young girl heading towards him. Her red hair glinted in the light from the street lamps, and her right hand remained hidden in her cloak, whilst her left clutched a mug. Ginny Weasley looked like an average 12 year old girl from this distance, and Dumbledore thanked Merlin that Azkaban hadn't appeared to have destroyed this young girl. It wasn't until she drew closer that Dumbledore realised his initial assessment was off; her brown eyes looked far too old for a girl of her age.

"Hello Professor. You must be cold. I bought you some tea." A quietly strong voice emerged from Ginny, and Dumbledore smiled at her warmly.

"Hello Ginny. Thank you for the tea, it is rather cold." Dumbledore gratefully took the cup off the young girl and sipped it, noting the rather odd taste. "It is good to see you again."

"Is the ministry here? I'm not going back there Professor. And neither's Sirius. At least not quietly." Dumbledore's brow furrowed at the young girl. She spoke as though she was an adult; evidently Azkaban had robbed Ginny of her youth.

"No they're not. I believe the ministry currently tends to arrest people with their eyes shut. I know you are undoubtedly innocent Ginny, but is Sirius?" Dumbledore gently questioned the girl, praying his hunch was correct.

"Yes he is. It's a really long story though Professor, he's probably best to tell it." Ginny bit her lip, obviously thinking about something. "Give me a minute."

Ginny dashed off, seemingly disappearing into thin air. Dumbledore blinked, and quickly came to the conclusion that they were under a fidelius charm. That would be why he couldn't locate them exactly. Finally the picture was starting to clear.

Silently Sirius emerged from the shadows and sat next to Dumbledore. "How did you find us? And how haven't the ministry?"

"I have developed a charm that tracks magical signatures. I did not think it wise to give the ministry such power. The fidelius charm is obviously weakening if I can track you this close to it."

"Yeah… it hasn't been recast for years. I've been meaning to do it, I just don't have the strength yet."

"I can help you. If I cast it and become the secret keeper you two will remain safe."

"How do I know we can trust you?"

Dumbledore looked into the broken man's eyes. "Because I am having serious doubts about whether you are actually guilty of the crime you were accused of."

Sirius looked relieved. "Good. Then you need to know everything." Sirius then leaned in and hissed in Dumbledore's ear. "Sirius Black lives at number 12 Grimmauld Place."

Dumbledore watched as a house gradually emerged on the street. "It looks much better than I thought it would, given the fact that the majority of your family are dead or in Azkaban."

"That kind of comes under what we've got to tell you."

Dumbledore nodded sagely and followed Sirius up the porch steps. "I see."

The front door to the noble house of Black banged open as Sirius entered. Dumbledore closed it behind him, his eyes surveying the house before he was ushered into the front room, where Ginny sat upright in a chair. Dumbledore lowered himself into the second armchair, whilst Sirius sprawled across the couch. Dumbledore cleared his throat, capturing the attention of the two individuals who were currently trying to communicate (rather ineffectively) without words.

"I must say, I'm surprised that you two trusted me so easily. I can't imagine trust is a commodity that either of you are bountiful in."

Sirius sheepishly smiled. "We did sort of drug you with veritaserum. I bought a stash when we went to Diagon Alley. I wanted to use it on Kreacher to see what he would admit to."

A indignant noise floated from the kitchen into the front room; undoubtedly Kreacher had heard Sirius. Sirius cracked a smile at that, whilst Ginny shook her head. She was evidently used to the antagonistic relationship between the two now.

Dumbledore sighed. "I can't say I'm surprised. I thought that tea tasted rather funny. I'm just rather annoyed that I failed to notice it. At least you are aware that I have no intention of harming either of you – I only wish to help."

Ginny then spoke up, for the first time since they had entered the house. "Thank you professor. Do my family… do they actually hate me?"

Dumbledore looked kindly at the young girl. "I do not think they hate you Ginny. I do not think them capable of that. To be completely honest, I am not too sure of your family's position, I have not spoken to them much since the end of the last school year."

Ginny sniffled and buried her face in her hands, as Sirius looked over at her; concern lined his features. Dumbledore took note of the almost fatherly expression on Sirius' face, his thoughts beginning to race. It wasn't until Ginny opened her mouth did Dumbledore return his focus to her. "That's much better than I thought it was going to be. I thought they hated me… that they'd never forgive me. C-can we talk about something else please?"

Dumbledore nodded understandingly and swiftly began to talk about what he originally entered the house to discover. "Well Sirius, I do believe you owe me an explanation of what happened on the 31st October 1981."

Sirius nodded slowly and launched into his tale.

**-The 7****th**** Child- **

"It's easier to start with what happened after you told James and Lily about the prophecy. Don't look at me like that Dumbledore, you really think Prongs would keep something like that from me? Ginny, I'll tell you about it later and for fuck's sake Dumbledore she should know! Anyway, basically as you know, the Potters decided to go into hiding and needed a secret keeper. I've already told you this Ginny! Merlin's beard… Originally it was going to be me, but being the idiot that I am, I suggested that it would be better being someone else because I was too obvious. At this time, we knew the order had a spy in, so it was really important that the right person was chosen. That's why it had to be a marauder. Moony was ruled out because Prongs and me thought he might be the spy. He's a werewolf, that's why he's called Moony. It's also why we thought he was the spy. So we settled on Wormtail. Better known as Peter Pettigrew. Wormtail was the secret keeper and when I heard that Voldemort had found them I thought the worst. I thought they had got Wormtail and tortured it out of him; he was never the bravest guy. I raced over to the Potters, gave Hagrid my motorbike and then went to find Wormtail. I would have died for Lily and James and thought he would do the same. So I apparate to Wormtail's home and I see him, scurrying down the street. Unharmed and seemingly in full control of his own actions. I'm not going to lie, I saw red. I should have reacted better than I did but I was so angry. He killed them because he was a coward! So I confronted him on the street but then he started spouting all this bullshit about me being the traitor. Then he blew up the street, killed the muggles, and then chopped off his finger before becoming that fucking rat. I was so shocked I couldn't do anything but laugh. Peter Pettigrew, our so-called charity case of a marauder, had outwitted all of us. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen it coming. He could never conjure a patronus, although that might be because he's a pretty useless wizard, and his animagus was a bloody rat! That's when the aurors found me. They took one look at the chaos around me and pretty much through me straight in Azkaban. Good old Barty Crouch didn't think it necessary to give me a trial. Not like it would have been fair though so I probably didn't miss out on much. So I was stuck in Azkaban for 12 years all alone until this delightful redhead decided to drop in. Oh stop glaring Ginny. Merlin knows I'm just trying to lighten the situation a little! Anyhow, we would just sit and talk and then one day Fudge throws the paper in my cell after Ginny scared the shit out of him. I saw the rat then. He lives with the Weasley family, Ginny says they call him Scabbers? That's not important right now. So we break out, cos like we're innocent and Pettigrew needs to pay for what he did. We manage to get to this shithole, get wands, grab some school-books for Ginny, and try and make peace with the elf. He's not actually a demon sent from the depths of hell where my mother resides, you'll be interested to know. I quite like him now. Oh shit, didn't mean to go off on one. Anyway, we're here, living our lives, and then Ginny discovers a locket in Kreacher's cupboard. She reacts really badly to it, saying it's like the diary, and is really freaking out. So Kreacher hears this commotion, comes running over and spills this story about Voldemort having horcruxes and Regulus finding out and attempting to stop him. Turns out the favourite son of the House of Black was a hero, if you can believe it! So we've been researching these things, and I've been teaching Ginny magic and that pretty much brings us up to now."

**-The 7****th**** Child- **

Dumbledore was white as he sat back in the armchair after Sirius filled him in on everything. Horcruxes… that was far worse than he could imagine, and given Voldemort's obsession with proving his magical heritage, Dumbledore would venture any guess that there are more. Perhaps 7? It was the most powerful magical number after all…

Dumbledore shook his head, he could focus on that later. A death eater was currently residing in the same dormitory as Harry Potter and had been for the last two years. That was a problem that needed to be remedied immediately. But if Sirius was free, Harry would no longer have to live with his blood relatives, which would leave the boy unprotected. That would never do. Dumbledore knew he would have to sleep on this problem, and come up with a solution that satisfied everyone, no matter how unlikely that was. Forcing this problem to the back of his mind, Dumbledore turned to Ginny, who sat in her chair quietly observing the two men. "Ginny, you said that Sirius has been teaching you magic?"

The young girl nodded in the affirmative, her eyes now fixed on Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled at her gently; he honestly had a soft spot for the young girl after all she had gone through. And as a Gryffindor himself, he felt duty-bound to help someone from his own house. "Well, how about I come by once or twice a week and help Sirius with your magical instruction? It will help to have two points of view on these subjects, and it may allow as all some more time to research these horcruxes more thoroughly."

Both Ginny and Sirius looked at him in shock, their mouths hanging open. Sirius recovered first. "That would be great Dumbledore. It would really help me out, especially since I've got a rat to kill."

Dumbledore sighed. "I don't know if that's a good idea Sirius, Hogwarts is guarded by Dementors at the moment."

"I don't care what you think. I will kill him. And dementors can't sense my animagus. It's why I've not completely lost it."

Dumbledore looked at Sirius; if this man, who spoke so openly of murder, did not consider himself insane then Dumbledore didn't even want to know what insanity would look like on Sirius Black. He was about to retort when someone else jumped into the conversation.

"That would be amazing Professor, if you're not too busy. I just really want to learn magic so I can help stop Voldemort. He ruined my life. He could have made me kill someone. I don't want anyone else to go through that. Is that okay?"

Dumbledore nodded at the young girl and stood. "I will be by in a couple of days to teach you some magical theory Ginny. I think that's something that is incredibly important to know, especially given how much stronger it can make your spells once you understand it. And Sirius, I will contact you with regards to the horcruxes once I have consulted my personal library. I think there is likely to be information that I have overlooked."

Sirius nodded and watched with Ginny as Albus Dumbledore exited Grimmauld Place and apparated away.

"Alright kiddo, I reckon we should both go to bed after that."

"Yeah, Sirius. That was bloody scary."

Sirius' responding laughter echoed around the house.


	9. Chapter 8: The First Attempt

The 7th Child

_A/N: Okay so basically, it's a long chapter (for me). I'm gonna try and speed through as much of PoA as possible, especially because I won't write a lot about what Harry's doing in third year (I'm not gonna change this year too much for him). I'm probably going to pretty much do chapters for each of Sirius' break ins and then like a couple for the last part of PoA. Means I can start writing the more exciting stuff!_

_I'm also going to try and explain in this chapter why Dumbledore hasn't told Ginny about Harry or vice versa. I know a few of you guys want him to, but I think it fits his character better when he plays all his cards close to his chest. There's a lot of PoV switching in this chapter as well, but I kinda want to try and give some context as to why certain characters are acting the way they are. _

_As always, I own nothing. Please follow, favourite and review!_

_-Eve x_

Chapter 8: The First Attempt

"I tell you what kiddo, you are learning fucking quickly."

Ginny looked up at Sirius, smiling as she brushed some hair out her face. It had been nearly 2 months since Albus Dumbledore had discovered them, and true to his word, he had helped immensely with Ginny's education. Unfortunately, they had realised that they needed to start Ginny's magical education from the beginning. Being possessed by a dark lord was not very conducive to learning. This meant the first few weeks had been spent refreshing first year, before moving on to the second-year material. However, it had helped that Sirius had begun to teach her more advanced duelling spells, so she was finding the lower level defensive spells much easier than she had anticipated. So, whilst she was working at a normal level in the majority of her subjects, she had advanced further in the practical application of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Because of this, they spent less time in DADA then she would have liked, and instead focused on other subjects. Ginny had been slightly annoyed at this at first, but they had moved through the material with far more speed than she had originally thought they would. Dumbledore was an exceptional teacher, and Sirius was far better than any of them had expected.

"Professor Dumbledore said that I was learning faster than he thought I would. I think it's because of the one on one instruction but he says that I'm a far more powerful witch than I think I am. He said that's why I'm finding the material so easy."

"I think it's a combination of the two Ginny!" Sirius announced with a smile on his face. "I think that we're all going to start doing more horcrux research now that you're caught up with the other second years. Well, horcrux research and other things."

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "What other things? Professor Dumbledore said that you can't go after Pettigrew! He thinks he's safe in Hogwarts and it'll be far easier to capture him that way!"

Sirius smirked, a maniacal gleam in his dark eyes. "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. I have waited 12 years to have my revenge. 12 years to this day. You really think I'm going to sit by and calmly wait to see what Dumbledore says? Fat chance. That rat will die by my hand."

Ginny shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Most of the time Sirius was fun-loving and care-free, but at times like these he genuinely terrified her. However, even though she had spent only a short while in Azkaban, she knew she wanted to make Lucius Malfoy and Minister Fudge pay. It was these dark thoughts that were so obviously similar to Sirius' worst impulses that made her understand his need for revenge, but she didn't think she would ever actually kill. Ginny bit her lip and then changed the subject; it was best not to dwell on these comments that Sirius made and her own dark thoughts. "I think I'm going to go upstairs and read for a bit. I know Kreacher wanted to make a Halloween meal; I think he wants to prove he's better than the Hogwarts house-elves."

"I don't think I'll be eating with you tonight Ginny; make sure you save the leftovers."

Ginny nodded understandingly. Sirius' mood had been fluctuating all day today, due to the fact that it was 12 years since his best friend, his brother, was murdered and his life torn apart. She understood his need for space, especially tonight. Despite this, there was a little voice that insisted that Sirius was planning to do something exceptionally foolish. Ginny looked at Sirius, who sat brooding in an armchair, before sighing and starting to head up the stairs. She had got some magical theory to revise anyway; this time 'vera verto'. Professor Dumbledore expected her to fully comprehend the thought process behind the spell before she so much as attempted it. It was surprising how effective this method of teaching actually was; at this point Ginny thought she could perform some spells better than Bill. Quickly ascending the stairs, Ginny barrelled into the room she'd claimed as her own and threw herself on her bed. It didn't take long for her to lose herself in transfiguration theory.

**-The 7****th**** Child- **

Sirius remained staring at the wall as Ginny headed up the stairs. 12 years since Lily and James died. Nearly 13 years since he had been a fool and forced them to choose someone other than him. The anger boiled inside of him; his hands gripped the armrests as if to hold himself down. Tonight, he would attempt to take his revenge. Ginny would be safe; the recast fidelius offered her protection and only Dumbledore knew its location, given the fact that he was now the secret keeper. Talking to the young girl had kept most of his anger at bay, but now the force of it was threatening to overwhelm him. He fantasised about ripping that rat to shreds, his animagus form inflicting as much pain on Pettigrew as possible. As a dog, he could rip him limb from limb. But slowly. He wanted Pettigrew to squeal. He thought about forcing Pettigrew to change back into a human and confronting him like he did all those years ago; although this time the conclusion would be something different. This time, Pettigrew would die.

Suddenly, Sirius jumped from the chair and marched upstairs. It would be much more fitting to confront Pettigrew looking like the mad, escaped convict he should be. Luckily, he had saved the prison clothing for just this occasion. Changing quickly, Sirius then used some glamour charms to make himself gaunter, his hair greasier. He then all but ran to the kitchen, grabbed a knife (while Kreacher squawked protests at him), and barrelled out of the front door. As he hit the street, he turned to face Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The last thing he saw before he apparated to Hogsmeade was Ginny's pale face peering out of her bedroom window.

**-The 7****th**** Child- **

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat at the Gryffindor house table in the Great Hall. People all around them laughed and talked, enjoying the Halloween feast. Jack 'O' Lanterns bobbed around the Great Hall, replacing a good quarter of the usual candles. The food was exemplary, even more than normal, and Ron was proving this by shovelling mouthfuls in every few seconds. Hermione watched him in fond exasperation, before turning to Harry. He appeared immune to the good mood that had infected many of the other students, and instead was staring morosely at his plate.

Hermione couldn't resist the temptation to mother the sullen boy. "Harry, you must eat something! You can't not eat. I don't think you had anything for breakfast either. What's wrong?"

Harry looked up. "Gee Hermione, I wonder what could possibly be wrong with me today?" His sarcastic tone caused Hermione's mouth to drop into an O shape. It took less than a second for her to realise what she'd missed.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry! I just didn't think!"

Harry sighed. It was hard to stay mad at her, especially when she hadn't done anything apart from be concerned about his wellbeing. "It's okay Hermione, I guess I do need to eat."

"Yeah, Hermione, give the bloke some space." Ron interjected, although his pronunciation was muffled due to the sheer amount of food in his mouth. Harry slid slightly to his right to avoid the flying food that sprayed out of Ron's mouth sporadically.

Hermione smiled kindly at Harry before turning to Ron to berate him about his lack of table manners. Harry began to eat and let his gaze wander around the hall as he tuned out the usual argument. Neville smiled at him from his spot a bit further down the table; Harry grinned in response. Neville had spoken to him near the start of the year to tell him how the Minister had gone to see him about Ginny. Neville reaffirmed his faith in Harry and Dumbledore's version of events, just luckily not to the Minister or to any of the Weasley siblings. This had brought the two boys closer together, and Harry was proud to include Neville amongst his closest friends. Hermione had also grown closer to Neville, given they were two of the four people left in Hogwarts who believed in Ginny's innocence. Speaking of the fourth person… Harry allowed his gaze to travel to the teacher's table, where Dumbledore was seated. He looked tired and was paying no mind to the conversations going on around him. Harry frowned slightly. It was unusual for Dumbledore to not engage with the other teachers, especially McGonagall. Maybe he'd heard something about Sirius Black and Ginny. Harry pondered this before a few moments more before Ron's voice pulled him away from his musings.

**-The 7****th**** Child-**

Dumbledore sat on his chair as his staff and students chattered around him. For once, he did not feel like engaging in the festivities. Sirius had been more erratic than normal when he had gone to Grimmauld Place two days ago. He feared that Sirius was going to something colossally stupid and ruin his carefully rethought plans. Pettigrew must be captured in a way that looks like an accident, so that the Ministry does not believe he had prior knowledge. He would then work on getting Sirius exonerated from what he had been imprisoned for, before attempting to call for a trial of Ginny Weasley. He knew that getting Ginny pardoned would prove far more difficult. And through all of this, Harry must remain sheltered in order to give this boy a childhood. Voldemort had robbed Ginny Weasley of one; he would not steal Harry Potter's as well.

Speaking of Harry, Dumbledore quickly scanned the hall until his eyes found the black-haired boy. He was seated amongst his friends, although he was not as talkative as the others. Evidently, the anniversary of his parent's deaths had taken its toll on him. Dumbledore sighed. What he knew would undoubtedly bring the boy joy if he was to share it, but it may also bring unnecessary pressure. To hide this from his friends and the Ministry would put Harry under undue stress, which Dumbledore wanted to avoid at all costs. Ever since he had heard about the existence of Voldemort's horcruxes from Sirius and Ginny, Dumbledore had rethought everything he thought he knew about the prophecy. Yes, the power that Voldemort knows not was undoubtedly Harry's ability to love but the line 'neither can live while the other survives' had warranted further examination. Dumbledore now suspected that Harry was a horcrux, meaning the boy would have to die. Because of that, he would do his best to let Harry live as normal a life as possible until his time came. This meant not informing Harry of the two fugitives and vice versa, because it was likely both parties would demand to see each other. In Dumbledore's opinion, that reunion would be best left for another time. Unfortunately, that meant Ginny and Sirius would have to remain hidden for now, with him being the only person aware of their location. He would have to remain vigilant, in order to ensure he did not expose them.

Ginny Weasley was the one who Dumbledore was truly concerned about. From what he had seen the last two months, Sirius was slightly unstable but would likely recover once the truth was exposed. Ginny, on the other hand, had her entire family abandon and disown her whilst knowing the truth. And to know that they had decided this of their own free will… Dumbledore felt fairly guilty about that, and for this reason had decided to assist in the girl's learning. He had also told the girl that her family did not hate her. Having engaged in some subtle legilimancy, he had confirmed that the elder Weasleys had been swayed by the Minister, without any sort of charm. The younger Weasleys still doubted their sister's guilt but their mother's nature had squashed any thoughts they may have had about voicing them. Dumbledore knew that a fair chunk of the incidents last year were his fault, hence the guilt. It was due to his blindness that the Chamber incident escalated as it had, and it had resulted in the expulsion of an innocent girl. Just as he had helped Hagrid all those years ago, he now helped Ginny. If it also gave him another completely loyal follower, well, Dumbledore wouldn't complain.

Dumbledore was jerked from his thoughts when he noticed that the dirty plates were disappearing. He exited the Great Hall, just as the students all filed out into the corridors.

**-The 7****th**** Child- **

The Gryffindors headed up towards their common room, all excitedly discussing various things. Suddenly, they came to a complete standstill.

Ron looked around and sighed. "Bet Neville's forgot the bloody password again."

"Hey!" An indignant voice emerged from the crowd behind them, causing Ron to turn around and quickly apologise to Neville. Harry smirked at his flustered friend, which soon turned into a full-on laugh when he caught Neville's eye. It was obvious the slightly pudgy boy was having the ginger Gryffindor on. A snort emerged from Harry's right, and he turned to see Hermione covering her mouth, her eyes twinkling with mirth. This caused Ron to look at his two best friends in confusion before Neville started joining in. The laughter surrounding Ron proved infectious, and soon he was laughing along with his friends. Their fun was soon ended as a familiarly pompous voice echoed throughout the corridor.

"Head Boy coming through! Move out of the way please! Head Boy coming through!"" Percy's head of curly red hair was visible as he forced his way through the crowd and up towards the portrait. "What is the problem?"

Before anyone could inform Percy of the issue, Dumbledore and Filch came storming up the staircases. Miraculously they didn't move when either staff member stepped upon them although with the expression on Dumbledore's face, Harry didn't think that the staircase would dare to attempt to change direction, lest they be blasted into pieces.

Dumbledore bellowed out for an explanation, his demeanour at odds with how he had often behaved in front of the students. Even Filch looked a little taken aback by Dumbledore's tone. Finally, one first year timidly offered up an explanation.

"The Fat Lady sir, she's gone!"

With that, Dumbledore forced his way to the portrait, even though the crowds of students did their best to get out of his way. Harry hurried to the best available advantage point, which had been cleared by the students moving out of the Headmaster's way. To his horror, the painting of the Fat Lady looked as though it had been viciously attacked. 3 large tears lay across the canvas, and Harry hurriedly relayed what he could see to his friends. Little did he know, his expression of horror was mirrored on Dumbledore's face.

"Mr Filch, we need to find the Fat Lady. Tell the ghosts to help the search. I would avoid Peeves though; he is likely to cause even more trouble."

"No need Headmaster. She's over there."

With Filch's declaration, the entirety of Gryffindor house turned as one and began to run up to the painting that Filch had pointed out. Somehow, the elderly Headmaster and caretaker managed to keep ahead of even the most athletic students.

"Dear lady, what happened to you?" Dumbledore had obviously made an effort to keep his voice calm, although the desperation tinging his words was obvious.

"A man tried to get into the tower and when I refused, he attacked me with a knife!"

"Who did?" Dumbledore's posture had gone rigid, and it looked as though he knew what the answer would be.

"A man with a soul as dark as his name, and eyes as insane as Morgana Le-Fay! It was Sirius Black! Sirius Black is in Hogwarts!"

Murmuring broke out amongst the students, punctuated by a few screams. Harry felt his stomach churn. A death eater in the castle? But the dementors…

"Ginny might have been here…" Harry was jerked from his thoughts and whirled around to see his best friend muttering to himself. He hadn't thought Ron had still cared about Ginny, or even thought of her. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but then blue eyes met green and he snapped his mouth shut. Obviously, this was not something Ron wanted discussing. A quick look at Hermione made it clear she had also heard, and her brow was furrowed, as though she was figuring out a complex problem. They were so engrossed with this, that they didn't register Dumbledore's announcement that all students would be sleeping in the Great Hall until the crowd started moving around them. Harry sighed and headed down the stairs. He would figure out this whole situation later.

**-The 7****th**** Child- **

Ginny sat at the kitchen table as Kreacher bustled around her. The elf had tried to converse with her but could sense her sour mood and eventually left her alone. He had got her a cup of cocoa though, and a charm had been placed on it to keep it warm. Ginny was glad for this; she had been nursing the same cup for close to 4 hours. Sirius should have been back by now. Her small hands tightened around the mug as she thought of the recklessness in which Sirius had gone after Pettigrew. Dumbledore had told them about the dementors, and about the increased security measures at the school but Sirius had stupidly thought that he could capture Pettigrew. Merlin's beard, she hoped he hadn't been kissed.

The opening of the door grabbed her attention, and her head shot up. Sirius strutted into the kitchen, only faltering when he took note of her furious expression. He smoothly slid into the chair opposite her and waited for the outburst. As usual, the fiery redhead did not disappoint.

"Sirius Black! You complete and utter moronic fool! I could kill you! Professor Dumbledore said not to leave this fucking house but no… You had to go and try and get your stupid revenge! You are such a little shit! You left me here ALONE and then just saunter back in like nothing happened! Oh, you are in for it! I'm so angry! Why didn't you tell me?" The last part of Ginny's tirade trailed off, and Sirius realised his error. For so long he had treated her as his equal, as she behaved so much older than her twelve years. The recent undertaking of a more formal education for Ginny had starkly shown her youth, and Sirius had thought that by sneaking out, he was sparing her. Now he realised, he had only succeeded in hurting her.

"Ginny," The girl in question glared at him as he began to speak. "First of all, good job with the cursing, way to make me proud. Secondly, I didn't tell you because you're so young, and I know I've forgotten that with the way I've acted, but you are. You don't need protecting as much as most kids your age but until you can properly, you're going to need to stay here. But I'm sorry. We're in this together and I should have told you where I was going." Sirius breathed out a sigh of relief. He had made it through his apology without Ginny bat bogeying him, although the way she was fingering her wand had him a little on edge. Who knew a twelve-year-old could be so threatening? Finally, Ginny smiled.

"Okay, its fine. You were only trying to protect me, but next time please just tell me where your going? It's not like I can follow you. Anyway, it's not me you need to worry about. Dumbledore's going to kill you."

And almost as if she had timed it, the front door banged open. Albus Dumbledore strode into the room, and Sirius went as white as the ghost he was surely about to become.

**-The 7****th**** Child- **

Albus Dumbledore was livid. Sirius had disobeyed his orders and gone galivanting off around Hogwarts trying to find Pettigrew. Oh, Dumbledore knew why Sirius had done it. It was blindingly obvious that Sirius would see today as a fitting day to take his revenge. But Albus Dumbledore was not used to people not following his instructions. That was what had made him truly furious.

"What on earth did you think you would achieve when you decided to enter Hogwarts without informing either of your closest allies?" Dumbledore's blue eyes narrowed as he looked at Sirius and his voice was as cold as the ice that his eyes had transformed into.

"I told you, I'm going to kill that rat. I thought it would be appropriately poetic and dramatic to do it tonight, but alas, that woman thwarted me." This would have sounded brave and arrogant had there not been a slight wobble to Sirius' voice. To be subject to Dumbledore's wrath had evidently robbed the man of much of his bravado.

"And good job she did! How had you planned on escaping the tower once all the students had returned?" With that Sirius slumped in his chair; it was clear he had had no real exit strategy. Out of the corner of his eye, Dumbledore spied a smug grin on Ginny's face. It was obvious that the young girl was unhappy with Sirius' choices, but she could not be here for the remainder of this conversation. He quickly turned and spoke to Ginny kindly.

"Ginny, its late and we do have a big lesson tomorrow. I think its best if you pop up to bed."

Ginny's shoulders slumped in defeat and she trudged up to her room. Once he heard her door shut, Dumbledore once again faced Sirius.

"I had planned on coming here tonight before your ill-advised revenge mission. I have some information that needs sharing."

Sirius sat up straighter in his chair. "About the horcruxes?"

"Amongst other things."

Sirius gestured. "Then by all means."

"As you are well aware, we have knowledge of two horcruxes. I have reason to believe that Tom Riddle created another 5."

"7?! 7 bloody horcruxes? How scared of death is he to do that to himself?"

"With the risk of sounding egotistical, I believe death and myself are the only things Tom fears. Now about the elf… if he has knowledge of the horcruxes his memory must be modified."

"Um well you see; I sort of maybe changed the truth slightly. I figured out that they were horcruxes from one of the delightful volumes in my family library. I didn't want to make a big fuss over finding out what it was given I'd only found out what they were called. Plus, it was easier to say Kreacher had heard that that was what it was then admit that I am absolutely useless at researching. I also have trouble with telling authorities everything I know, given my previous experience. Anyway, we know a lot more now that you've been on the case."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Whilst I feel that minor fabrication was completely unnecessary, I suppose we are completely past it. Harry destroyed the diary with a basilisk fang last year, which gives us one option, although it is an expensive one. I may have to look into other avenues."

Sirius nodded and was about to arise from his chair before Dumbledore stopped him. "There is one more thing. Miss Weasley could have been present for the previous point, but it was this I wanted to avoid her hearing."

Sirius leant forward. "What?"

"I performed some exceptionally subtle legilimancy upon the Weasley boys who are still in Hogwarts. What I found was more upsetting than any of us could have thought. I know we previously speculated that the family may have been confounded, but that is not the case. Nor have their memories been modified. A skilled Legilimans such as I, can spot a modified memory. The Minister spoke to the Weasleys after the arrest of Ginny and informed them that I was covering for her out of a sense of misplaced guilt. I had not done anything to prevent a wrongful arrest 50 years ago and thought that I could set the past right with Ginny Weasley. Fudge claimed the diary could not possess someone, given that that particular branch of magic only works if the person is still alive. And of course, the Ministry believes that Tom is dead. Therefore, the Ministry's official line is that the diary gave Ginny the power to act out her deepest and darkest desires, which they claim was to erase muggleborns from Hogwarts. Given Molly Weasley's tendency to believe most authority figures, she accepted this, as did Percy. I believe Arthur Weasley soon followed his wife's lead, which encouraged Fred, George and Ronald to also fall in line. I think the fact that the Weasleys see everything in black and white did not help Ginny at all. However, the younger three have their doubts about the Ministry version of events, but unfortunately, they will not speak out about it. Molly Weasley is far too controlling to allow that."

Sirius gaped at Dumbledore. "So they actually abandoned her? They weren't forced to?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely, and the two men sat in silence. Neither noticed the young girl slowly emerging from her hiding place on the other-side of the door. Ginny silently headed up the stairs, smothering her sobs. It wasn't until she reached her bed did she allow herself to cry.

**-The 7****th**** Child- **

Peter Pettigrew was scared shitless. Sirius had come to Hogwarts to find him, and it was only a matter of time before he did. Only a few months ago, Pettigrew had been content with his life. Then the bushy haired girl had got that cat, and everything had gone downhill from there.

He needed to get out. He had always backed the bigger bully, due to his high levels of self-preservation. And when he got scared, he ran. He always ran. And that's what he needed to do now. He needed to escape.


	10. Chapter 9: The Foundations of a Family

The 7th Child

_A/N: So, I'm so sorry for this late update. I was gonna try and get this out within a week and then I got distracted by Falsettos videos. And the fact that I'm basically self-teaching myself a degree at this point. Given the fact that I am now in lockdown, you're probably going to be seeing more regular updates (please don't hold me to that). Anyhoo, like I said we're gonna speed through PoA, so this chapter is going to bridge the months between the break-ins and will go up to the second. Don't think I'm gonna write it though, just kinda talk about the events that go on around it. It's Sirius and Ginny bonding time with a bit of Dumbledore and Harry thrown in. _

_As always, I own jackshit. Please favourite, follow and review. Also, please please please make sure you stay safe with what's happening right now._

_-Eve x_

**Chapter 9: The Foundations of a Family**

November 1st 1993

"Ginny, please open the door. You've not eaten anything. I'm getting worried kiddo."

Sirius Black was stood at the door of Ginny's room. It was the day after his attempted break-in at Hogwarts, and Ginny hadn't emerged from her room. At first, he had thought that she had slept in, but then she had missed lunch and dinner. Kreacher had even made her favourites in an attempt to entice her down, but it had all been to no avail. So, Sirius had marched up the stairs and started talking to her through the door. She had yet to respond, but the slight sniffles that he could hear through the door indicated that she was at least alive. God-damn her childish stubbornness. Whilst Ginny often acted far too mature for her age, she would sometimes get in these moods where she would show her youth. And not the good side. The side that made people regret ever having children. Despite only having known Ginny for roughly 6 months, he currently felt like he'd been a parent for 10 years. Minimum.

"Ginny, please open the door. Or I'll get Kreacher to bring you out. You know I will."

Finally, movement! He could hear the bed creaking as Ginny rolled out of it; her muffled footfalls on the carpeted floor. The door then edged open, and a tear-streaked face, partially obscured by red locks peered out.

"You alright kiddo?" Sirius was concerned. Ginny had never cried in front of him. Never. He had seen the evidence of it before, and even now she desperately tried to push back the few tears that escaped her eyes.

"I – I heard you, y'know. With D-Dumbledore last night." Ginny said, her voice breaking at points due to the tears.

Sirius was immediately confused. "Is this because we didn't include you in the original conversation about the horcruxes? I was going to fill you in today, kiddo. You and me, we're a team."

"N-no, not that. I k-knew you would tell me." Ginny took a deep breath in an attempt to control herself. "I heard what Dumbledore said about the Weasleys."

"Oh kiddo, I'm so sorry. We didn't know how to tell you and were just trying to think of the best way." Sirius was annoyed with himself. Merlin's beard why didn't he or Dumbledore cast muffliato?

"Its okay. Don't think they've been my family since the first Prophet article." Ginny's voice was low, and despite her words, Sirius knew that she'd still been holding out hope that her family would be reunited.

"Well, I know I'm a bit of a shitty role model, but you've got me Ginny Weasley. And I'm bloody hard to get rid of."

Ginny smiled, but still shook her head. "Thanks Sirius, but I don't think I can be Ginny Weasley anymore."

Sirius looked at her. "What are you on about? You don't want to be a Weasley anymore?" At her nod, his mouth set in a grim smile. "Alrighty then. What should I call you now?"

Ginny looked at him, her eyes shining with gratitude. "Ginny. Just Ginny."

"Okay then 'Just Ginny'. Let's get some grub. Kreacher's been a right old bugger about things going to waste." Sirius pulled her into a one arm hug before beginning to head downstairs.

As she followed him, Ginny smiled. She may not have a family, but she was not alone.

**-The 7****th**** Child-**

December 25th 1993

Ginny flew down the stairs excitedly. It was Christmas, and Sirius had done a lot to raise the Christmas spirit around the house. Even Professor Dumbledore had changed some of their lessons to be more Christmas based. It was lovely of them, especially since Ginny had figured out that Sirius had organised all of this to keep her mind off what could have been. It was one of the kindest things he had ever done, and that was saying something. Despite his appearance and couldn't-care-less attitude, once Sirius considered you a friend, he would do anything.

She reached the final stair and rounded the end of the banister, barrelling into the front room in one smooth motion. Ginny quickly skidded to a halt when she noticed who was in the room, however. Instead of just an excitable Sirius, there was an excitable Sirius and a smiling Dumbledore.

"Professor! What are you doing here?" Ginny exclaimed, her face going red as she realised, she was in her pyjamas. Her Christmas pyjamas as well, which were covered with little reindeers and had a stupid pun across her chest. She subtly tried to cover the lettering, but by the twinkle in Dumbledore's eye showed that he had both read and enjoyed the awful joke.

"Merry Christmas Ginny! I thought I'd pop in, just to see how everyone was. Also, Sirius and I have made some changes to what you'll be learning, so I just wanted to help explain them to you."

Ginny furrowed her brow. They were moving rapidly through the second-year material, especially given that they had decided not to stop for holidays. They were nearly three-quarters of the way through the year, and Ginny was intrigued about what sort of changes they would be making. They had started to move even more quickly through the material after Dumbledore had discovered that Ginny had overheard the conversation between himself and Sirius. Somehow, the elderly man had understood her need to distract herself from the situation in which she'd found herself, and as a result had ramped up her studying. Ginny was grateful for it.

Sirius clapped his hands, drawing the room's attention. "Well, Ginny, we have decided that I am going to teach you more advanced defensive and offensive magic. It's basically going to be like Sirius Black's school for master duellers. Might throw in a few healing spells in there. Bit of Horcrux research. Maybe even a few memory charms. Who knows?"

Ginny grinned at Sirius' excitement and turned to Dumbledore, who had cleared his throat to announce his intent to speak. "I will continue teaching you the majority of the general studies, but due to my responsibilities at Hogwarts, you may need to self-study a lot. The holidays will be where we get the majority of your work done."

Ginny nodded. This plan worked a lot better for her, and she would feel a lot more helpful. Her attention shifted when Dumbledore suddenly stood up and announced his intent to leave so that the two fugitives could enjoy the rest of their Christmas. After Ginny and Sirius wished him a merry Christmas, the Headmaster of Hogwarts left the room. Just before he opened the front door so he could apparate back, Ginny popped up behind him.

"Umm… Professor… are Ron, Fred, George and Percy having a good Christmas? And Harry and Hermione?"

Dumbledore smiled at the young girl before him. Despite her façade of not thinking about her former family, it was evident the girl still cared for them deeply. It was why their betrayal still hurt her so much. He did feel a twist of guilt when she mentioned Harry. Ginny had asked him if Harry thought she was evil, and he had always told her no. He wouldn't lie if asked outright. But he hadn't told her that Harry often wondered if she was okay, or that he often hoped she would be able to come back to Hogwarts. Maybe he needed to rethink his stance on withholding information from Ginny and Sirius at least. They had proved themselves trustworthy, if slightly unstable.

"They are Ginny. Now, go and enjoy your Christmas. I think Sirius might burst if he has to wait any longer."

Ginny laughed and waved as Dumbledore left Grimmauld Place. As he apparated away, Ginny shut the door, and turned back to the front room. Sirius sat there, manically sorting through the presents that previously had been under the tree. Now roughly three piles had accumulated, although one was much smaller. The smallest pile was for Kreacher, who only had some small gifts, even though it was far more than he was used to. Sirius finally looked up and noticed her.

"Ginny! Get your butt over here! We've got presents to open!"

Ginny grinned as she sat down next to Sirius and wrapping paper went flying. Ginny had gone into London (both magical and muggle) to find Sirius some presents. Currently he was opening her favourite one, a book she'd found in muggle London.

"The little book of bad moods? Perfect!" Sirius laughed at her present as he flipped through it. Ginny grinned. She thought he'd like it given his self-deprecating jokes about his rather violent mood swings. Ginny then turned to her own presents and started ripping the paper off. She finally got to a thick, book-like shape. Tearing off the paper, Ginny was greeted with a purple cover, embossed with gold lettering.

"Miranda Cosgrove's Book of Spells, first edition?" Ginny read aloud before turning to Sirius. "Haven't I already got this book?"

Sirius was wide-eyed. "Not this one. You have something like the tenth edition – they've become more strongly edited the more editions are published. The first editions… they are full of magic. Practically able to teach a young witch or wizard all by itself."

Ginny turned to the book in amazement. Surely, she was going to race even faster through her studies now. She was about to ask Sirius if he had got it for her, when a note slipped out from between the cover and the first page. It was simply signed, 'from Albus Dumbledore.' Ginny grinned to herself. Obviously, Dumbledore also wanted to speed up her lessons, if he was giving her this. Finally, she'll actually be of some use to the two men who were quickly becoming something akin to family to her.

The remainder of the day was spent in high spirits. Kreacher had made a rather fabulous roast that had been absolutely demolished by all inhabitants, the elf included (though his plate was quite a bit smaller than the two humans). Finally, the two sank into armchairs; Sirius summoned a chess board, and the two began to play. When Ginny eventually won by the skin of her teeth (she'd been Ron's opponent for years, and Sirius was not his equal), exploding snap was brought over and the two played games well into the night.

**-The 7****th**** Child- **

Harry was awoken by Ron's usual screeching about how it was Christmas echoing throughout the boy's dormitory. Deciding that going along with it was better than trying to grab a few extra minutes of sleep, Harry pulled the heavy red drapes that surrounded his bed open. Grinning at his best mate, who looked like a man possessed as he ripped wrapping paper like his life depended on it, Harry quickly began tearing opening his own presents. Years of not having anything had made Harry more aware of the number of presents he received, as he treasured each gift like they were the crown jewels. It was this mannerism that made him notice an extra present nestled among the gifts from the Weasleys and his friends.

"Ron!" Harry yelled unnecessarily at his friend who sat all of 2 metres away. "I got a new broom!"

Ever since Harry's nimbus had been destroyed by the Whomping Willow, Harry had been desperate for a new broom. Unfortunately, with Sirius Black on the loose, he had not been allowed to leave the castle to get one. But someone had been so unbelievably generous and got him one.

"Blimey, Harry! Open it, let's see what it is!" Ron spoke, his mouth muffle from the Christmas chocolate that he had shovelled in.

Harry carefully ripped off the paper, slowly unveiling the broom. He could feel Ron practically vibrating in excitement, and as the model became clear, a very high-pitched squeal emerged from the ginger boy's mouth.

"That's a Firebolt!" Ron's voice got higher with each syllable, until he was basically squeaking.

Harry stared at the broom in amazement. A firebolt? None of the other quidditch teams stood a chance, now did they? He couldn't wait to show Wood, the twins and Angelina, all of whom were staying in the castle over the holidays. Quickly, him and Ron flew down the stairs to the common room with the intention of doing just that.

"Harry got a new broom!" Ron's voice announced their arrival, heads to swivel in their direction. Wood was immediately on his feet, bounding towards the two.

"What model? Is it good? It'll be hard to find one as good as the Nimbus, but you could outfly most on a new Cleansweep…" Wood trailed off as he caught sight of the name etched on the handle. "A Firebolt? An actual Firebolt?" Wood's voice turned slightly faint and he appeared to be looking past the broom, evidently seeing the Gryffindor team finally lifting the Quidditch Cup.

Suddenly a crowd of students descended around Harry, all wanting to see and touch the broom. Harry joyfully answered questions until Hermione's voice cut through the clamour.

"And who sent you this broom Harry?"

"I don't know, there was no name."

"Did you even consider that it might be from Sirius Black? This has to be reported to Professor McGonagall so that she can inspect it."

Everyone stared at Hermione with their mouths open before a huge surge of complaints began pouring out of them. Wood looked as though he might charge at her, and Ron was taking full advantage of this racket to air the grievances he had had with Hermione this year. To her credit, Hermione stood there and took it all, resolute in her reasoning. Rationally, Harry knew that she was just looking out for him, but this was quidditch! With the Firebolt the Cup was as good as theirs! Suddenly silence began to spread across the room as McGonagall strode in.

"What is this noise about?" Her voice was stern but warm. Evidently, she thought that this was just the excitement of Christmas causing such a racket.

Hermione turned and explained the situation, leaving out no detail, to her fellow students' frustration. McGonagall's face went from warm, to confused, to ecstatic, to grave in the minute it took Hermione to retell the events of the last 5 minutes.

"Potter, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take that broom. Miss Granger is correct in her assessment."

Harry sullenly handed over the broom. Ron was gaping, his mouth opening and closing like that of a fish. The twins looked as though they were hatching plans to get it back already. Wood looked as though he might cry. After she had the broom in her possession, McGonagall turned and left the common room. Hermione looked smug for all of two seconds, before everyone turned and left her standing there, all alone.

**-The 7****th**** Child- **

Harry trudged back up the dormitory after one of the most awkward Christmases of his life. The Gryffindors had resolutely ignored Hermione all day, as they were still furious about the loss of their prize seeker's new broom. It had left Hogwarts' resident bookworm looking glum all day, and Harry felt dreadful about it. No-one should feel sad on Christmas, but Hermione had basically had his new broom confiscated, but she was only looking out for him… And these were the circles that Harry had talked himself into which had prevented him from going and speaking to Hermione.

Ron had remained downstairs with Neville and Seamus (most wizarding families had thought it safer to keep their children in Hogwarts whilst Sirius Black and Ginny (Harry found it amusing that anyone could consider Ginny a danger) were on the loose), but Harry couldn't stay down there and look and Hermione's morose face any longer. Sighing, Harry headed over to his bed and flung the drapes open. To his astonishment, the firebolt lay on his bed, although this time a note was attached.

"Dear Harry,

This broom was a present from a dear friend of your father and mother and was chosen by someone who bears a great deal of affection for you. I promise you, the broom is completely safe, and was sent with nothing but love. I am sure you will discover their identities in due course, but for the moment, it is better if they remain anonymous.

Also, please do not blame Miss Granger. She only had your best interests at heart, and despite the incorrectness of her assumptions, she was not in the wrong. She looked far too down to enjoy the festivities at the feast.

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

Harry grinned. His present was fine and was from one of his parents' friends! Although, he supposed he ought to tell the others. And maybe apologise to Hermione.

**-The 7****th**** Child- **

January 16th 1994

"Okay so, the Patronus charm is attached to a positive emotion. Most tend to use a happy memory, but it can actually be more powerful if you focus on someone that makes you happy. I figured that out when I tried casting it and thought of James. Like James in school. He's associated with most of my best memories, and a lot of my shit ones. But that's because he means so much to me."

"Okay." Ginny's brow furrowed in concentration. "So, could I like use the memory of the first time I went on a broom?"

Sirius thought about it for a second. "I don't think that would be strong enough. Like it made you happy, but does thinking about it make everything else seem less difficult?"

"No." Ginny again started thinking through her memories. "Okay, so something so good that it makes everything seem less difficult? Does it have to be happy then? How about just positive?"

"Yeah, positive emotions are actually what ward off a dementor, it's just way fucking easier to say happy."

"Okay, I think I've got one."

"You sure kiddo?"

"Yep."

"Alright then, so remember say expecto patronum. Expecto Patronum. You got it?"

"I've got it Sirius. Expecto Patronum!" As she finished uttering the spell, a horse cantered out of her wand and sped around the room. Ginny stared at it in wonder. She had managed to make something that pure, that beautiful, out of her magic?

Sirius looked equally astonished, although it was evidently for a different reason. "How in Merlin's soggy underpants did you manage to cast a corporeal Patronus? It took me like six tries the first time I did it!"

"You're a good teacher Sirius, that's why." Ginny said offhandedly, her attention captured by the image in front of her.

Sirius shook his head. He may be a good teacher, but Dumbledore was right. This girl was going to be the most powerful witch the wizarding world would have seen in at least a century. Evidently, her association with the number 7 had made her a strong conduit for magic. Throw in the fact that women have always been more associated with magical studies (despite the fact that wizards have usually been considered the more powerful), Ginny was shaping up to be frighteningly powerful. He would have to ask Dumbledore about measuring her magical potential. Or maybe they could teach her arithmancy. That would mean she'd be able to see exactly how powerful she is without having anyway of putting it down to good teaching. That was something that disturbed Sirius a little. Purebloods normally would take full credit for anything they did, especially members of the sacred 28. Even though the Weasleys hated being part of that group, he expected they would retain some of the characteristics associated with that grouping (mainly the arrogance; Merlin knows he has). From what he had gathered from Ginny on the scarce occasions she mentioned her (former) family, most of the boys did have varying degrees of arrogance and pride. Ginny had plenty of pride, often refusing to ask for help after a concept had been explained to her once. However, Ginny seemed reluctant to take credit for her success, and Sirius didn't know if that was Azkaban or Molly Weasley. Currently, his line of thought was that it was a combination.

Ginny's voice pulled Sirius out of his musings. "Why is yours a different animal than mine? Yours is like your animagus right? I don't want to be a horse if I learn to be an animagus."

"Ah, forgot to tell you about that. So your Patronus takes on the form of what animal best represents that which is hidden, unknown but necessary within the personality. Like your secret self. So yours is what, a wild stallion? That makes a lot of sense to me. Your animagus is determined by your personality and inner traits, which is why it can be like your Patronus. But what's necessary to your personality can like change which is why your Patronus can change but your animagus can't."

"Right." Ginny looked confused; Sirius couldn't blame her given his rather over-complicated explanation. "So why do you think my Patronus is a stallion?"

"Well, because you really don't like people telling you what to do, and you're a pain in the ass to control." This got a grin from the young girl. "You're also proud, but like not overtly so. Nor are you arrogant. Not like a peacock. You get me?"

"Yeah. I think I do." Ginny smiled.

"So kiddo, you gonna tell me what you used to conjure that? Must have been pretty powerful."

"Well, I think one of the best emotions I felt was when you came back for me in Azkaban. That and when Professor Dumbledore offered to teach me. And when Kreacher actually became nice. So I used you guys. All of you."

With that, Ginny turned and hurried to her room, evidently embarrassed by the very personal things she had just admitted. Sirius meanwhile, stood in the library, beyond touched. He had given up a family when he was 16, been adopted into another, and then lost that family at the age of 21. Now, he may have found one again. Bit of an odd one, but still a family.

**-The 7****th**** Child- **

February 5th 1994

"You're planning something." Ginny stood at the doorway of the library, staring at Sirius who had his gaze focused on the flames in the fireplace. He had been in a funny mood for a week now, and over the last couple of days, had been holed up in the library and vanishing at odd times. It was now nearing 9pm, and Ginny knew something was going to go down, very soon.

"Yep. Please don't try and stop me, it won't work."

"I wasn't planning on it. You've managed to get some help this time then?"

"Yep. A half-kneazle cat called Crookshanks. Very smart, but very ugly thing. Hates the rat, so…"

"It was easy to convince?" Ginny shook her head. "How are you going to get to him?"

"Get into the common room. That's where my help comes in handy. Then kill him in his sleep."

"Ron sleeps with him next to him, y'know."

"I'm not going to kill or maim Ron, Ginny. Only the rat."

"Oh I know that." Ginny turned and began to head out of the library. Maybe Kreacher would be able to make up a hot cocoa.

"Then why in the world would you bring it up?"

Ginny turned and smirked. "I was hoping you'd scare the shit out of him. Maybe as little pay-back? I know that might make it difficult to get Pettigrew…"

Sirius matched her smirk. "To be honest, scaring the shit out of everyone is why I'm going. Crookshanks can just bring me him at any point."

Ginny's laughter echoed around the house as she headed towards the kitchen.

**-The 7****th**** Child- **

"Ginny… Ginny…" Sirius tried in vain to wake up the girl who lay curled up on the sofa. He gently shook her, finally seeing her stir.

"What's up?" Ginny responded, her voice slurred with sleep.

"Well, mission success. I'm pretty sure both Pettigrew and Ron pissed themselves."

"Oh good." Ginny responded and attempted to roll over on the narrow couch, causing Sirius to laugh.

"Okay, I think it's time to get you to bed. Up we go!" Sirius lifted the small girl with ease, and began walking up to her room. Finally reaching the top of the stairs, Sirius turned and nudged the door open with his back. He then put Ginny down on her bed and pulled the covers over her, laughing as she immediately rolled over onto her stomach. Seeing she was comfortable, Sirius started to head out towards his own room.

"Night kiddo." Sirius said, as he grasped the handle, ready to go to bed himself.

"Night Dad." Came the muffled response.

Sirius froze in place for a moment, before grinning wildly. Yes, she may have been half-asleep but she called him dad. If he was to be completely honest, he had considered her a daughter since Azkaban. No reason why a new title should freak him out. Dad. He could be a dad.


	11. Chapter 10: The Safety of Silence

The 7th Child

_A/N: Well, I've returned. Sorry it's taken so long for me to update; I've had the worst case of writer's block, but I've got something typed out now! (Also, I thought I'd updated in May, then I looked at apparently the last time I updated was at the start of April? Time appears to be moving at some superhuman speed in lockdown)_

_I'm gonna try and explain more about Harry, I know it doesn't really make sense that he's not shouting about Ginny and the Weasley's behaviour, so I'm gonna try and explain that more. _

_Anyway, as always, I don't own anything. Please favourite, follow and review! _

_Eve x_

**Chapter 10: The Safety of Silence**

Harry sat with Ron in the Gryffindor dormitory, the newly repaired drapes fluttering around them. The house-elves evidently had obviously been busy repairing the room; it looked just as it did before the break-in. The other boys had gone down to the common room to give the two best friends some space; since it was assumed that Sirius Black was after Harry, it was only natural that Ron would want to describe the events to Harry alone.

"But if he's after me, why would he attack your bed? Do you reckon he was confused?"

Ron shrugged. "Maybe, I mean, it's not like he's gonna know which bed you're in mate. The thing is, like if Ginny is still hanging round with him, he might have attacked me for her, y'know? Ginny's always ready to, like, humiliate you if you've done something to her, she's kind of a bitch sometimes. And since they're both death eaters…"

Harry tightened his fists as Ron laid into his sister (ex-sister, Harry harshly reminded himself). Through the red mist that had settled across his vision, he didn't hear the uncertainty that coloured Ron's voice when he called Ginny a death eater. Harry just sat there, anger bubbling up within him, as Ron continued to obliviously insult Ginny to someone who had continuously protested her innocence. And to think, Harry thought that Ron was actually beginning to believe that Ginny was innocent. Harry thought that Ron had been forced into accepting Ginny's guilt the Minister. Harry thought…

"Harry, mate, you still with me?" Ron's voice cut through Harry's angry thoughts and the raven-haired boy turned his attention back to his ginger friend. "I was just saying that poor Scabbers must be on the verge of a heart attack, first Hermione's attack cat, now Sirius Black! I'm surprised he hasn't just keeled over from the stress. Poor bugger. And like he'd been so much happier over the summer, with Ginny being in prison and all, cos like they hated each other, but now he's even worse than before!"

Harry couldn't help himself. "Well, I'm glad that Scabbers is your top priority and not your sister who is stuck with an absolute madman, who is responsible for the deaths of my parents."

Ron looked up, not picking up on the sarcastic tone of his friend. "Well, I am worried about Ginny, because she's not even a teenager yet and she's stuck with a crazy man, even if she is a death eater. But like Scabbers has been with my family for like almost as long now, so he's a major part of the family as well, and I'm seeing him be chased to death by a psychotic cat."

Harry exploded. "For the last time Ron, your sister is not a death eater! She was possessed by Voldemort, and you'd think people would believe me since I fought the fucker! I thought you were beginning to see sense, you actually wondered about her location after the first break-in! But no, all you bloody care about is that stupid rat!"

Ron looked shocked; his blue eyes wide as they stared at Harry. "Bloody hell mate calm down. Why didn't you say something about this earlier?"

"Calm down? Calm down?! No, I bloody won't calm down! I didn't say something earlier because you are my bloody best friend, basically my brother, and a good guy deep down, and that makes you my family and I don't have enough of that to be able to afford to lose some! But apparently you do! You are so willing to believe the minister because it's easier, but you shouldn't be doing that if it means abandoning your family! And anyway, Dumbledore said that Ginny didn't do it, and you are seriously going to believe Fudge over Dumbledore?! Are you actually as stupid as Malfoy says you are?!" Harry was livid. It had all come tumbling out in one gigantic torrent of anger. He was shaking with rage and kept his furious gaze on Ron's pale face.

"But, but Harry, my mum and dad…"

"No! That's not an excuse! They're just as bad as you and you should have said something! Anything! But you didn't because mummy gave you more attention and you got more money to spend on yourself, so you didn't bother questioning it, until you absolutely had to!" Harry took a deep breath, and with superhuman effort, reigned his temper in. "I used to think that your family was perfect and that you all loved and respected each other equally. It hurts to see that I was wrong."

Ron sat, pale-faced and mouth agape, as Harry strode across the dormitory. As he reached the door, Harry turned 180 degrees so that he could see Ron.

"And by the way, Hermione's right. Cats do chase rats, it's not her bloody fault."

And with that, Harry left the dormitory.

**-The 7****th**** Child- **

Harry strode towards the headmaster's office, still furious with Ron and with himself. He should have said something to Ron earlier, but he was so scared of losing the closest thing to a family that he had, so he just ignored it. Now he wanted to speak to Dumbledore. Dumbledore had evaded all of his questions about Ginny and hadn't given him any way of dealing with the Weasleys. Hermione had been more helpful than the great wizard, and frankly, Harry wanted answers. He wanted to know why Dumbledore wasn't making more of an effort to find Ginny, especially since she was with a bloody mass murderer. She might even be dead if Sirius Black had got bored of her...

"Well, Mr Potter, bit late to be exploring the castle isn't it?" Harry heard the voice of his least favourite professor and stiffened. He'd been in such a rage he'd forgotten his invisibility cloak. "I think 20 points and a week's detention will suffice."

Harry went red and had to physically bite his tongue in order to stop himself from screaming obscenities at the greasy-haired potions professor. He was already in a foul mood, and this interruption had done absolutely nothing for his temper. Harry took a deep breath and was about to calmly (well, as calmly as he could manage) explain that he was going to see Dumbledore before he was interrupted.

"Severus, I don't believe that a punishment will be necessary, given that I requested to speak to Harry this evening, given the events of the previous night." Dumbledore emerged from the shadows, his blue eyes twinkling madly. "My apologies Harry, I meant to give you a note to inform any of the professors who might have stumbled upon you on your way here, but it must have slipped my mind."

Snape looked like he wanted to say something but nodded stiffly and walked off. Harry looked at Dumbledore, mouth slightly agape. He wasn't scheduled to meet with Dumbledore, and he'd only made the decision to speak to him after storming out of the Gryffindor Tower. Percy had tried to stop him, saying something about being Head Boy, but Harry had just brushed him off and kept walking. So how did Dumbledore know that Harry was going to see him?

"Sorry for the interruption Harry, but I thought you may wish to talk to me about Sirius Black, given the worrying situation in Gryffindor Tower that occurred last night."

Harry nodded, wondering (not for the first time) if Dumbledore could read minds.

"Well then" The cheerful old man said. "Shall we head up to my study? I'm sure the house-elves could bring us up some tea if you would like some."

Once again, Harry nodded, and followed Albus Dumbledore down the corridor, past the griffin statute ('Custard Creams' was the password), and into the cosy office, which Harry had been in only 7 months earlier. 7 months ago, when Harry had told Dumbledore exactly what had happened, and that Ginny wasn't to blame. But she still got arrested, maybe in this very room. Harry was so engrossed in his thoughts, that he didn't notice Dumbledore offering him the customary lemon drop until he was asked a second time. Harry politely refused, and made his way to the armchair that Dumbledore indicated he should sit in.

"So, Harry, did you wish to speak with me, or did you only wish to avoid Professor Snape?" Dumbledore began the conversation with a jovial tone, his blue eyes twinkling.

"No Professor, I wanted to talk to you."

"About what, Harry?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

And then Harry let it all out. Normally, he held things in but tonight, with Ron, and with the break-in last night, Harry was at his wits end. He spoke about Ginny, about Sirius Black, about the Weasleys; he even mentioned Crookshanks and Scabbers, although he failed to notice the shadow that passed across the headmaster's face when he mentioned the latter. Finally, when he was done, he looked up at Dumbledore.

"I can assure you Harry, that I am doing everything in my power to find Ginny and protect her. She won't be harmed. And as for the Weasleys, I believe that if you speak to Ronald, he may actually surprise you. Oh, before you go Harry, here is a note, just in case you run into some more well-meaning professors."

Harry didn't think Snape was well-meaning at all, but he didn't bother saying this to Professor Dumbledore. He stood up, thanked Professor Dumbledore for his time, took the note and turned to leave.

"Oh Harry, please tell Ronald that cats do chase rats, its perfectly natural." Harry looked back at the Professor who appeared to be holding in laughter.

"I will do Professor." Harry said, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"And you would all do well to remember something I said at the start of the year; that the truth can be found in even the most tangled web of lies if one only takes their time."

Harry nodded. "Goodnight Professor."

And with that, he left.

**-The 7****th**** Child- **

Dumbledore put his head in his hands, seconds after Harry had left his office. Sirius Black was going to give him a heart attack with his galivanting around. It was really putting a wrench in his plans to give Harry some form of childhood, but he would rather it was Sirius doing this than Lord Voldemort. He was not surprised that Harry had lost his temper with the Weasley boy, only surprised it had taken this long. Harry's concern for Ginny was very unusual, however. He didn't think they had spoken much at all last year, although Dumbledore did recall something to do with a poem during the rather garish Valentine's day celebrations. But Harry's concern for Ginny could only be a good thing, Dumbledore firmly reminded himself. It shows he has the capacity to love that Tom lacks. That was key.

He was concerned, however, about what the lying could do to his relationship with Harry. Would the boy trust him again? He had to, that was imperative. Dumbledore suddenly felt very tired. Even though he often played all of his cards close to his chest, this was taking more of a toll than he thought. It was true that Ginny and Sirius had been exceptionally helpful, but he now needed all of his closest allies working together. This was the only way. Grabbing a piece of parchment, he quickly scribbled a note on it and sent Fawkes to find its recipient.

Merlin, he hoped Severus would hurry.

**-The 7****th**** Child- **

Severus Snape was a rather unhappy man. Any student of Hogwarts could tell you this, given his penchant for taking it out on students from other houses. Many staff members would agree. However, only one other person knew the reason of Snape's sadness.

You see, Snape had made one incredibly awful mistake, over 12 years ago, that had cost his love her life. Even though he had not been the one she loved, he mourned her passing like no-one else. He even mourned the death of her husband, loathe as he was to admit it. He may have been the bane of Snape's adolescence, but he loved her and made her happy in ways Snape couldn't. And for that, Snape mourned him. For even if he had lived, and she had died, her memory would have lived on in one who knew her more intimately than anyone else. But he was dead, as was she. Snape had been foolish, and blinded, and his narrow-minded beliefs had destroyed the family of the only woman he would ever love. It was this self-hatred that caused him to lash out (in a controlled manner; he was still a Slytherin after all), with most of his ire being directed towards the one survivor of that god-awful night. The boy had to hate him, even though it would never be for the reason that he should. Severus Snape would ensure that he would not be forgiven for his grave, grave error.

However, in some of his more positive moments, Severus Snape remembered that he only set the Dark Lord on the path to the Potters. It was that Sirius Black who betrayed those who trusted him and gave the Dark Lord their location. For that, Severus hated the man with a passion that nearly surpassed the passion he felt for Lily Potter. He remembered being surprised that Black was the traitor, given how close he was to James Potter, but when offered power, some men would stab their own mother in the heart. He was also surprised that he had never seen Black at any Death Eater meetings, but the Dark Lord played his cards close to his chest, rather like his main adversary. The best spies were only known to the puppet-masters. Black was obviously too important to be paraded round the Dark Lord's inner circle; though if everything had gone to plan, it was likely Black would have become the Dark Lord's second in command.

So, when Snape had heard that Black had been in the castle, and could have succeeded in killing Lily's son, the deep well of hatred sprung up again. He had immediately gone to Dumbledore to vent his frustrations with the lack of security (and the pretence that he was only concerned for his Slytherins), yet Dumbledore had sent him away, simply saying that he would look into it. The headmaster hadn't even stayed completely on school grounds this year; he'd had far more business to look into. Snape hoped he was assisting the Ministry in finding Black, but for some reason, he seriously doubted it. And now, after speaking to Potter, Dumbledore wished to speak with him? Had the boy finally spurred the headmaster into action? Whatever it was, it would not do for Snape to keep the Headmaster waiting. Snape walked speedily towards to office, looking eerily like a bat with his black robes billowing behind him.

Finally arriving at his destination, Snape snapped the password at the statue and entered the spiral staircase leading to the headmaster's study. Without waiting for permission to enter, Snape strode into the room, coming up short when he looked upon the headmaster. For the first time in the many years that Snape had known Dumbledore, he looked old and tired. Something bad must have happened.

"Albus, what did you need from me?"

"I need to tell you something Severus. But first I need you to swear that it will not leave this room."

"Of course. You have my word." Snape looked at Dumbledore. This might be more interesting than he previously anticipated.

"Sirius Black did not betray the Potters. It was Peter Pettigrew. Black broke into Gryffindor Tower to kill Peter where he currently resides as Ronald Weasley's pet rat. In addition to this, Ginny is most certainly innocent, as she had been under the influence of one of Tom Riddle's horcruxes."

Snape looked at the headmaster in utter disbelief. "You expect me to believe that Sirius Black was not the Potters' secret keeper?"

"He was not. He believed that he would be too obvious and convinced them to use someone else. Harry Potter had a map that even identifies Pettigrew as Ronald Weasley's rat, although he has not realised that that is what is happening, nor has he brought it up to me. So, unfortunately, I cannot use that as proof. However, Mr Weasley's rat is missing one toe, just as Pettigrew would be missing one finger. And, if my memory serves me correctly, animagus' carry their most notable characteristics across with them into their animal form."

Snape slumped into one of the armchairs. "Pettigrew being the traitor makes more sense than Black, looking at it logically. But what do you mean, Ginny Weasley was under the influence of a horcrux? No-one would dare make something so vile, not even the Dark Lord."

"Alas, Severus, he did. He made a least three of them, possibly seven. I believe it to be either of these numbers due to their strong magical association. And, I believe Ginny is no longer using the name Weasley, given that she was disowned."

Snape sat up straighter in his chair. "And how do you know that Albus?"

Albus Dumbledore leaned forwards on his elbows. "This must never be repeated Severus, do you understand? At least not in the immediate future. It would not do for the Ministry or Mr Potter to find out about this yet; the timing is not quite right."

Snape nodded his consent, and motioned for the headmaster to continue. Dumbledore smiled grimly and continued speaking.

"I have been in contact with Sirius and Ginny since September 1st. It is also why I have often been away on business this year; I have been assisting with Ginny's education when I can. They have been of the utmost help ever since I found them; in fact, it was them who confirmed my suspicions about the nature of the diary and the existence of multiple horcruxes. I have only told you this as I need all my allies working together on this."

Snape nodded. Finally the oddities of this year were beginning to make sense. He only had one more question. "So why, pray tell me, has that rat been allowed to continue to breathe? I won't call it living; with Weasley has his owner, I'm sure he lives in constant fear of being either blown up by his Weasley's excuse for spell-casting or gassed to death by Weasley given the amount of food he consumes."

Dumbledore allowed a small smile. "Severus, you mustn't insult the students. That being said, it is not yet the proper moment for Peter to be discovered."

Snape rolled his eyes. "And when is the proper moment?"

Dumbledore stood up. "I feel that conversation is best had with the others it affects. Now Severus, are you coming with me?"

Snape stood up, and moved towards the fireplace, before Dumbledore intercepted him. "Ah, we will not be going by floo, Severus."

"Then how are we going to get there?" Snape drawled.

Dumbledore took Snape's arm and they vanished; they reappeared in a grey square in the middle of muggle London. Snape lurched away from the elderly man; side-by-side apparition always made his stomach turn. As he regained his bearings, he looked around before Dumbledore's voice startled him to attention.

"Sirius Black and Ginny live at 12 Grimmauld Place."

And as a house began to emerge, Severus Snape began to understand how they hadn't been found.

**-The 7****th**** Child- **

As Harry left Dumbledore's office, he thought upon what the headmaster said and how he should approach Ron. He slightly regretted his outburst earlier, he didn't want to lose his first friend. Ron was basically his brother, he needed him. Harry was so consumed with his musings that he didn't notice Snape striding past him; the potions professor also didn't appear to see Harry. He arrived at the Gryffindor tower quicker than he anticipated; he had been so engrossed he'd walked at a much faster pace than normal. Taking a deep breath, Harry gave the password and entered the common room.

Given the late hour, the common room was empty at first glance, though the fire still roared in the fireplace. Looking around again, Harry saw a figure sitting on the floor, partially shielded from view by an overstuffed armchair. Harry made his way over to his best friend and swallowed nervously as Ron looked up.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you before." Harry began, before he was cut off by Ron.

"No mate, you were right. Not about the Scabbers and Crookshanks thing, but about everything else." Ron's ears had gone red, as they were prone to do when he was angry or upset. "I don't think Ginny did it. Like I don't. But my mum, she likes things to be done her way. It's her way or no way. So its easier to go along with it, y'know? And I know I went kind of overboard, but Percy's here and he likes to be the favourite and I didn't know what to do. And like, I was getting more attention and it felt like I was actually Ron, not like the youngest son, you get me? The only thing is, Ginny did leave with that death eater. Like, that's what's really thrown me, y'know mate? Anyway, Hermione will probably tell me I was being a prat not telling you guys sooner."

Harry could barely restrain his grin. "I'm in the same boat of you about the death eater thing. I'm hoping she's been kidnapped, not gone with him voluntarily. And yeah Hermione probably will call you a prat mate. But she might be so glad you seeing sense that she might just snog you! Hell Neville might!"

Harry laughed as Ron turned bright red, before he was pulled into a hug, the two boys thumping each other's backs. Ron pulled away from the hug first, a quizzical look on his face.

"What did you mean, Neville might snog me?"

And Harry started laughing again.


	12. Chapter 11: To Catch a Rat

The 7th Child

_A/N: Well, regular updating went well didn't it? FYI I've started my work placement which is so interesting so updates are likely to be slow (though I don't think you can get much slower than my usual update pace). _

_Also, I think I've actually got a more coherent plot now, so let's hope that pushes me to actually get something on paper! This chapter should start to set this up and hopefully makes sense and isn't like I'm pulling it out of my arse (please tell me if it sounds like I am lol). _

_Anyway, as always, I don't own anything, and please, follow, favourite and review!_

_Eve x_

**Chapter 11: To catch a rat**

Ginny hid behind a curtain of hair, its colour darkened by the water it still held from her earlier shower. Thankfully, it provided a barricade from the grinning Sirius who sat opposite, waiting for her to start the conversation. They'd been sat like this for 10 minutes, ever since he'd come downstairs and responded to her sleepy greeting with a "What I'm back to Sirius? And Dad was growing on me." Ginny had immediately gone bright red and put her elbow in the butter dish, much like she had at the Burrow so long ago, before retreating behind her hair. Sirius had laughed and sat down opposite her, and there they remained.

Sirius cleared his throat, disrupting the embarrassed silence. "As riveting as this conversation is, I'm going to have to ask that we hurry it along kiddo." Suddenly his face turned serious, an unusual look for the jovial man. "In all honesty Ginny, if it was a slip of the tongue, that's fine, okay? You don't owe me anything, and you don't need to be embarrassed."

Ginny shook her head, and slowly moved her hair out of her eyes. "I meant it. I really did. I just… I didn't want to freak you out."

Sirius laughed then; a great big belly laugh that caused a smile to spread across Ginny's face. "Freak me out? Kiddo, I've told you my oh-so-tragic life story. At this point, I can assure you that nothing will ever freak me out again."

Ginny looked up. "So you're okay with it? Like it's not an issue? I know it might seem so sudden and stuff because it's not even been a year but you've done so much for me that it just kinda made sense, you know? And you've stuck by me when everyone else decided that I wasn't worth it and … yeah."

Sirius smiled understandingly. "Ginny, I get it. I really do. I wouldn't have done half the things I'd done for you if I didn't think of you like a daughter, okay? And remember, we were in Azkaban together – that place probably creates stronger bonds than most things." Sirius cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable with the emotional conversation. "And like I said, the shit I've been through has rendered me immune to all potential freaking-out-situations. I'm basically prepared for anything."

Ginny snorted, recognising the subject change for what it was. In all honesty, she was glad Sirius had lightened the conversation. The diary had made it difficult for her to trust others, but as Sirius said, escaping Azkaban creates bonds. Attempting to maintain the newly found levity of the conversation, Ginny grinned slyly. "Willing to put money on that?"

"Ah, you're a betting girl! I knew there was several reasons why I liked you. Alright then. 10 galleons says that I will remain unfreakable. Good terms?"

"Sounds decent but 10 galleons? I don't have that sort of money!"

Sirius smiled at her. "Sure, you do. I basically decided that I adopted you in Azkaban, albeit not legally, so I set up an allowance for you. Was going to surprise you with it at Christmas but completely forgot. Hang on, let me get you the vault key and parchment."

Ginny sat slack-jawed as Sirius ran out of the room and very loudly rustled through some drawers. Of course he'd done this, even though he had no reason to. Ginny realised that he hadn't been lying when he claimed that he thought of her as his daughter; this gesture was just proof of it. He returned, smirking at her expression. "Here you are, kiddo."

Ginny took the parchment and read it, her eyes growing wider. This was more money than she'd ever seen in her life, and Sirius had set it aside for her use. For a girl who had spent the majority of her life without two knuts to rub together, this was nothing short of miraculous. "Thank you so much! This is so kind!"

Sirius waved off her thanks and lent forward. "It's no big deal. My family were basically hoarders, and you needed some pocket money, especially if we're gonna do some betting. So, are you in?"

Ginny grinned, warm, brown eyes twinkling with mirth. "It's a bet… Dad."

**-The 7****th**** Child –**

"So, what's the plan for today?" Ginny asked as herself and Sirius headed up to the library after lunch. "I remember Dumbledore said he had something specific for us to research."

Sirius nodded, and held open the door for the small girl. "Yeah, we need to see if we can find the process of how to make them. Dumbledore seemed really keen to find it out, he was very insistent on how important it was. If it was anyone else, I'd be worried, but its Dumbledore, y'know? Sure, he's a conniving son of a bitch at the best of times, but he's not evil."

Ginny nodded and began pulling random books about dark magic off the shelves, throwing some to Sirius. Sirius grabbed his stack, and settled into an armchair before taking a deep breath, as though bracing himself for something rather unpleasant. Ginny was unsure whether Sirius thought the content was more unpleasant than the thought of reading. Smiling slightly at the thought, Ginny sat herself at the desk and pulled the first, thick tome towards herself.

Two hours later found the occupants of Grimmauld Place looking far worse than they had when they had originally entered the library. Ginny's head was in her right hand, her left resting on the book, although she did not appear to be reading. Her eyes looked glazed over, and only blinked themselves into awareness when a groan echoed across the library.

"My brain is melting. Actually, it's done the melting, it has gone straight to the sludge stage. Like that grey shit that snow turns into when it's too wet to stick properly." Sirius sat slumped in an armchair in the Grimmauld Place library, a book lying across his face like he was hoping the information would soak into his brain.

Ginny looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot, and her hair tangled from where her hand had been resting in it. "I can't find anything. Like at all! It's like horcruxes are some sort of myth! At least in terms of making them! Why we even looking for how to make them anyway?"

Sirius sat up, the book sliding off his face and balancing precariously on his shoulder, before dropping to the floor with a loud thump. "You're telling me! There's absolutely fuck-all and I'm looking through the worst books in this place! Oh and we're looking because Dumbledore reckons if we find the process we can reverse engineer the fuckers. He seems really keen on removing Voldemort from the objects without damaging them. I figure it must be something to do with the historic value of some of the stuff; I mean, the locket's Slytherin's – that makes it priceless."

"Ah okay, but seriously it makes no sense that there's nothing on that here! You said this place had one of the most extensive dark libraries in the world, because your dad was some kind of collector, yet he doesn't have a book about how they're made? There's books on everything! I'm realising that with all this home-schooling. You either learn it in a book or someone teaches you! Or you can make something up but that takes ages!"

Sirius nodded, before his eyes widened and he sat up straight; Ginny mirrored him as they both realised the same thing at the same time. They both made eye contact, their mouths falling open in shock.

"Ginny you bloody genius." Sirius breathed out. "You bloody genius. Someone must have taught him how to make them. If it's not in a book then someone must have taught him. He must have discovered them and what they are, and then found someone to teach him because there's no way he would have had the time or resources to experiment."

"But who?" Ginny queried, her brow furrowed in thought. "V-V… Tom was the worst person in generations wasn't he? The only person soulless enough to even attempt it. Who would even know dark magic that he didn't?"

Sirius groaned and fell forward onto his hands. "I have no clue. Right, lets recap. So, Voldemort made 3 or 7 horcruxes –"

"And we're leaning towards 7 because we already know about two of them. And also because Dumbledore said there's probably 7." Ginny piped up.

"Right." Sirius nodded. "So we've found two of them. One was the diary that possessed you and was destroyed by a basilisk fang. The other is the locket that we're keeping locked away so we can experiment on it. Now, the diary was obviously made when he was what, 16? That's the age his ghosty thing looked, right?"

Ginny nodded and motioned for Sirius to continue. To her credit, she hadn't even flinched when the thing that had destroyed her life was mentioned. She just kept looking resolutely at Sirius, determined that those things would never be able to harm another again.

"Okay, so he discovered them in his mid-teens and figured out or was shown how to make them. Which means the spell or spells to create a horcrux must be fairly subtle, because he would have had to make them in Hogwarts. Unless… unless he had wands like you or me. Traceless wands."

"But the price of them, surely only the wealthiest members of the wizarding world could afford them? And I've never heard of the Riddle family." Ginny jumped in, her hands having now folded across her chest. "But he was the heir of Slytherin…"

Sirius looked up at that. "That can't be right. My psychotic mother had me memorise all pureblood family trees so I knew who appropriate brides were; the Gaunts were the last of the descendants of Slytherin, and there were no heirs after Merope Gaunt died."

"But he was the heir of Slytherin! That's how the Chamber was opened!" Ginny frowned at the slightly whiny tone her voice had taken on. Sirius just smiled, given he found it fairly amusing that Ginny would be repulsed whenever she acted remotely like her age. Smothering the wave of amusement before she noticed, Sirius moved the conversation along.

"So, he's an heir that no one knows about? That's not important. What's important is that he obviously didn't have the funds to secure one of the wands, meaning he must have made it in Hogwarts. And, if he could open the Chamber, then maybe the spell wouldn't need to be subtle."

"So we're back at square one, right?"

"Not necessarily. Dumbledore said that a horcrux is used to store a piece of your soul, yes? And that the process is unknown yet said to involve an act so horrific that it tears your soul in two, which logically must be murder. Did anyone die at Hogwarts when Riddle was there?"

"He said that someone had died the last time it had opened, I think." Ginny answered uncertainly. "You don't think…"

Sirius nodded grimly. "The first person he killed was in Hogwarts, using the basilisk, and he used that death to help create the diary."

"But how did he use that death to create a horcrux?"

"That's what we need to find out. Dumbledore's coming tonight, so we can give him the rundown. You did your schoolwork this morning right?"

"Yeah, I've nearly finished the Goshawk book, it's so interesting and so cool, and I've practised my transfigurations and done began doing some reading on the Arthurian times – Dumbledore seemed really keen on me keeping up with that branch of history."

Sirius furrowed his brow at that odd decision by the Headmaster, before shrugging it off and standing up. "Good work, kiddo. Alright then, to the basement. Its duel time."

**-The 7****th**** Child-**

It was approaching half-past eleven that night before the tell-tale crack of apparition could be heard from Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Ginny was dozing on the sofa whilst Sirius stared straight ahead, his knee bouncing. Dumbledore had never arrived this late before, and, given the ease with which the Headmaster seemed to move between Hogwarts and Grimmauld Place, it was worrying. It was only when the door opened did the two convicts spring to their feet, only for Sirius to collapse back into the armchair he had just vacated.

"Black, I didn't think that you'd be that moved to see me." Drawled the dark-haired potions professor. "After all, didn't you try to murder me for one of your moronic, and consistently underwhelming pranks?"

Sirius responded rather quickly to the barbed question, obviously falling on old habits. "That was what, 30 years ago? We were 16, get over it Snivellius. And underwhelming? Our pranks were nothing short of legendary, nobody could ever hold a torch to the genius of the marauders. Well, three of us anyway. Wormtail can rot for all I care. Dumbledore, care to tell me what the fuck is this greasy man-bat doing in my house?"

"Get over it? Get - You arrogant, pompous –"

Dumbledore cut across the spluttering potions professor who had turned a rather alarming shade of red. "Severus has agreed to assist us. He has a personal stake in ensuring the capture of Pettigrew and defeating Voldemort."

"Personal stake? I thought he was one of Voldy's most devoted followers… oh wait, is it because you lo-"

Snape cut Sirius off. "Finish that sentence and I won't hesitate to report you the authorities, Black."

Sirius responded in turn, causing Ginny's head to rapidly turn from one side to the other as she watched the tennis match of insults unfold. Dumbledore sighed and spoke across the two men who were behaving as though they were teenagers again.

"Severus knows everything now. We have to work together and having an ally in Tom's inner circle will prove invaluable in the long run. I chose to inform him first as there has been some unforeseen developments within Hogwarts and he has my absolute trust. Now, I came here to discuss what you may have found out about the horcruxes and also to discuss a plan for capturing Pettigrew."

Both Sirius and Severus straightened up at this, eager to enact their respective revenges.

"Hopefully it involves a slow and painful death." Sirius muttered.

The corner of Snape's mouth curled upwards. "I rarely ever find myself in agreement with Black, but on that we can agree."

Ginny heard the exchange and rolled her eyes. Of course these two would bond over revenge. She caught Dumbledore's eye, who watched the proceedings with no small amount of interest. As he met Ginny's gaze, his eyes twinkled, causing Ginny to smirk.

"Before we move on to that part of the discussion, perhaps it would be more prudent to fill me in on what you discovered." Dumbledore said calmly, as he perched himself on a chair. He gladly accepted a cup of tea from Kreacher and motioned for Ginny and Sirius to fill him in.

And fill him in they did. Cutting across each other, quickly interjecting details the other had missed; it was chaos. Snape looked shell shocked as he attempted to follow this disjointed conversation, his lip curling in distaste at the evidently Gryffindor display in front of him. Dumbledore listened, his brow furrowed as he absorbed each piece of information; an ability Snape surely wished he had. It wasn't until Ginny and Sirius reached the end of their tale did both the Headmaster and Potions professor sit up. Dumbledore held up a hand, and interjected.

"Are you saying that you can find no record of how to make a horcrux in the Black library, and in fact that you believe there is no record of how to make them? And if that is the case, then someone must have instructed him?" As Sirius and Ginny both nodded, Dumbledore slumped in his chair and Snape put his head in his hands.

"Are you sure your father would have known if there was such a text?" Snape lent forward, uncharacteristically non-aggressive. "One could have possible slipped his knowledge."

Sirius shook his head adamantly. "There's no way. My dear old dad kept networks in all of the black markets for dark magic; if there was a book as rare as one on horcruxes, he would have found it. People just don't keep these things secret in the underbelly of the Wizarding World, as well you know Snape."

Snape nodded, and turned his gaze to Dumbledore. "So why is this so important for us to find? I understand that it is concerning that the Dark Lord will have had instruction for this barbaric act, but why do we need to know?"

Dumbledore breathed heavily through his nose. "I have a theory; one that cannot yet be proved but if we knew how they were made, perhaps we can remove Tom's soul without destroying the vessel. I am not ready to share it yet; allow me time to gain absolute proof of it being true. What concerns me most is that there is a wizard or witch that Tom deemed powerful enough to teach him; he became more arrogant as time passed and would not have accepted instruction from just about anyone. This may be an avenue that requires investigation."

"Surely whoever did it would be dead by now?" Ginny piped up. Three heads swivelled in her direction. "I mean, Tom didn't like loose ends; he was going to kill me after I served my purpose. So surely he would have killed this person or they'd have died from old age by now?"

Dumbledore nodded whilst Sirius worried his lip, his stomach turning at the forced casualness with which Ginny had mentioned her brush with death. On the other hand, Snape looked at Ginny calculatingly, with a small modicum of respect building for the astute way Ginny had applied her own experiences with Voldemort to the current situation. If he was going to like one Weasley, it would most certainly be this one.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "That is certainly a likely possibility Ginny. In fact, one may say it was a certainty if it wasn't to do with this awful branch of magic. Unfortunately, we may need to consider the fact that this individual may have had horcruxes of their own, and may still be alive."

The three faces that looked at him nodded solemnly, before one lit up with an expression that could only be described as a feral.

"Now that that's over and done with, let us move on to the main reason as to why we are gathered in my humble abode." Sirius announced rather grandly. Snape rolled his eyes, Dumbledore smiled serenely and Ginny would have laughed if the situation hadn't been that they were plotting a man's capture and probable death, given Snape and Sirius were both involved.

"I hope that means we are plotting this rat's slow and painful descent into the fiery pits of hell." Snape drawled.

Sirius grinned in response. "Snivellius, you grow on me more and more by the minute! Now I've personally been trying the psychological torture so far, but I think it's time to up the stakes. Like really up the stakes."

Snape leant forward intrigued, whilst Ginny and Dumbledore slowly edged back, ready to dive in if things got out of hand. "Black, I suppose your plan is completely over the top and is likely to need much work, but you can consider me involved." Snape said silkily.

Sirius nodded and began to plan with his once arch nemesis. It appeared as though they had put aside their differences to work towards the common goal of capturing the one who ripped those most dear from them. Ginny could only hope it lasted, and with the way Dumbledore was only occasionally interjecting, she could tell he too hoped for the same outcome. Smiling, she leant forward and began to assist; after all, a lifetime of being the youngest of seven (and two of those being the twins) had taught her a few tricks.

**-The 7****th**** Child- **

Dumbledore sat in his office, a vial of potion in front of him that would rejuvenate him like he'd had a full night's rest. Instead, planning had continued until just before dawn, followed by Severus setting up a potions schedule to recover 'what he could from the undoubtedly awful instruction she had received from one as undisciplined as Black'. Unusually, Sirius had barked out a laugh at the claim and agreed. Nothing drew men closer than plotting the murder of the same person, or so it appeared. Severus had only just left his office, clutching a vial of potion identical to the one that now sat in front of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore ran a hand over his face. Tonight had been troubling, especially with regards to Ginny and Sirius' revelation. He had not been anticipating an unknown variable, so his plans must change and account for this. This did not bother Dumbledore, as his plans changed often and in response to the situation around him. For example, the amount of information shared amongst his three confidantes was far more than he originally had planned to share with anyone at this stage. His amount of close allies had multiplied as well. Severus was meant to be his closest ally but Ginny and Sirius had proved invaluable. Their bond was pleasing to him as well. A subtle search through Sirius' mind had confirmed what he had suspected; he daren't search Ginny as her mind may be more aware of attacks after her harrowing experience.

Ginny… that girl had more raw power than Dumbledore had seen in years. Her lessons were progressing very well, and Dumbledore was glad for an additional tutor in the form of Severus. If she was fully trained by the time Tom returned, the more of a chance they had; the more of a chance Harry had. As Harry crossed his mind, Dumbledore let his head fall into his hands. If what he thought was true, then what he had been told tonight removed any hope of Harry surviving the coming war. That worried Dumbledore immensely. More avenues would have to be researched; this boy was not to die. Not unless there was no option left.

But that day is far away. Dumbledore's more pressing issue lay with Pettigrew and the plan. It was rather good but unfortunately the unknown variable changed things and the ripple effects needed to go the way Dumbledore wanted. Severus may have to be informed of these changes, mused Dumbledore, but not the others. Not yet.

Dumbledore sighed and downed his potion. He had work to do.


End file.
